Marco Smurf and the Fox Fey
by Zikore
Summary: A prequel to Marco Smurf and the Pepper Pirates, set in my Smurfs Forever universe. What happened before he was captured? Read on to find out! General fic warning: mature content present.
1. CH 01: Croi Glan

**A/N: I don't own Smurfs, obviously. This is a mature work of fiction and may contain dirty jokes, sexual situations, actual sex, violence, gore, horrible puns, real consequences to actions, and characters who are not infallible.**

 **So I've been working on this alongside Smurfs Forever, this one has been my 'internet-less' work, written mostly on a notebook. I decided to wait until I was finished with it to post it up, as this is a far shorter story than my main work. This work is a bit different than my other stories, as it's told third person limited from Marco's point of view.**

 **Warnings: Explicit Sex, Violence**

A few name pronunciations:

Aofie = E-fah

Iseul = E-zuul

Yeou = You

Croí glan = Cree Glan (Pure Heart)

Ngconde = Con-dee

 **Marco Smurf and the Fox Fey**

The cell was dark, with a salty-moldy smell that told the sailor he was underground but still near the ocean. The absence of the hood that had covered his head for a day or more felt good nonetheless. He landed hard on the cool stone floor after being shoved from behind into the small room.

"Make yourself at home, blue boy." The slaver chuckled. "Tomorrow you'll meet someone very interested in exotic little elves like yourself." The troll was dressed expensively, fine silks draped in a loose robe about his person.

"Come the morning, you'll be surprised. Or my name isn't Marco Smurf!" The blue sailor announced confidently as he picked himself up off the floor. He'd been captured by would-be slavers before. No doubt he'd run afoul of them again, too. The smurf trusted his ability to escape though. Either from his current cell or after money had exchanged hands. The well-traveled fey had no less than eight 'masters' he'd left during his travels. This would be no different, he was sure.

"So you say." The troll chuckled. "But I'm thinking your new Mistress knows how to keep your ilk in line." To the smurf it looked like the silks were wasted on the homely troll.

The spice trader remained silent, giving his captor a stony stare. The orange skinned fey snorted and slammed the door to the cell, the sound of the tumblers engaging in the lock echoed loudly.

The smurf waited until he heard the footsteps leaving before he began to inspect his surroundings. The window was high and small, too small for him to squeeze out. Cold stone walls were made up of what looked to be granite blocks bigger than himself. Even if he could find one loose he wouldn't be able to move it. He looked up. Instead of rafters the ceiling was a dome of stone, connected to a smaller arch near the door.

Marco smiled, a plan forming in his mind.

The guards opened the door, heading to the lump of rags in the corner.

"Wake up, grawp!" One of the trolls called as they neared.

Marco opened his mouth, letting his compass necklace drop back to dangle and shifted his weight. His left arm strained to hold him braced at the top of the small arch over the door to the cell. With his right hand he grabbed the door and used that to slow his fall from the arch.

The guards kicked the lump and uncovered the carefully bundled rags.

The sailor smurf hit the ground of the cell grinning and pulled the door closed as he backed out. The tumblers made a most satisfying clicking sound.

"Toodle-oo! Ah-hahahahaha!" He couldn't resist taunting his captors. The guards rushed at the door and the smurf backed up a step, preparing to turn and leave.

A pair of strong arms pinned him from behind. He felt fine silk on his back. Oh smurf.

"Clever little elf. But not clever enough!" The slaver laughed. Marco felt a sharp blow to his head and the world went dark.

 **00000**

Sounds came back in bits and pieces.

"...damaged? You will drop the price ... needs to be healed." The voice was a rich feminine contralto with an accent the smurf couldn't place. He kept his eyes closed, feigning unconsciousness.

"I assure you, Madam, he is perfectly healthy. Our healers have already mended him. He does not wake because they dosed him with a slumbering drought." It was the silk wearing troll.

"I see." The female, likely his new 'Mistress', was somewhere to his right. He suddenly felt vulnerable in his prone position on the cot.

The sound of coins clinking told him gold was exchanging hands. Too bad for the 'Mistress' then. She'd soon lose her investment.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Madam Yeou." The troll sounded smug. He probably thought he had taken her for a rube. He had, in a way, given Marco's escape record.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." The female purred. Marco was tempted to peek, to see this Madam Yeou before she interacted with him.

"Have a safe journey." The slaver bid formally, then the sound of a door closing ended the conversation.

"You can open your eyes now, seumeopeu." Drat. Somehow the female knew he was awake. For a moment the sailor wondered if she was bluffing. He could easily feign sleep to call her bluff, but it was a pointless game. He opened his eyes, sitting up in the cot.

She looked like a tiny human, her lack of wings made him guess that she was some type of elf. Her skin was lightly tanned and her almond shaped eyes were yellow-gold. The female wore a purple robe-like attire that was trimmed in silver and trailed the floor.

She brushed her red hair aside as she crossed the small space between them. Slowly she cupped her hand gently under his chin. A spicy scent invaded his nose, likely her perfume.

"So young. You almost seem a child." She smiled. It was an unnerving smile. Predatory.

"I doubt very much that it would matter if I were." Marco scoffed.

Her smile widened. "You have fire." Lifting her slave's chin, she traced her other hand across his neck.

The sailor realized something was afoot too late when warmth encircled his neck. The smurf's hands darted to the area. A warm silken band now had him collared.

The redhead laughed. "The brighter the flame, the better the lantern once tamed." Still wearing that unnerving smile, the female headed to the door. "I will enjoy educating you. Rest well, pet. We have a long journey ahead." She shut the door as she left.

It was a ship, Marco knew this from the familiarity of the movement, the smell of salt, and the creak of the timber as the waves jostled the boat. From the troll's departure, he was sure they were still at port.

That meant he still had time.

The sailor touched the collar again. From the annoying tingle that met his fingertips, it was obviously magic. To what end? Tracking? Punishment? Both?

The only way to find out was to test it.

There were no windows, so he was sure he was below the water line. The door's hinges were either tucked into the frame or on the outside. He tested the door.

To his utter surprise it was unlocked and opened easily. Suddenly suspicious, he crept out cautiously. There were no alarms, no twinge of magic from the collar.

Slowly, Marco found the ladder leading to the upper decks and headed up. He saw no other living beings until he cracked open the door to the main deck.

Two blue haired sprites flitted about the mast, securing the ropes of the mainsail while there were three other fey finishing preparations on deck that he could see. An imp with horns like a ram lashed a rope across some barrels. Then he headed over to begin cranking the wheel to raise the anchor with a portly dark skinned fairy who was missing most of a wing. A creature who looked much like a lizard mopped the deck. From his vantage he couldn't see the gang plank.

He looked for cover close to the door, spotting a single crate that wouldn't cover him completely. The sailor smurf took a deep breath and sprang into action, darting out of the door and diving behind the crate. Almost immediately one of the sprites called out and the others on deck turned to look at his hiding spot.

A quick scan of the area and Marco spotted the gangplank. He ran for it, jumping over the fairy and imp as they dove for him, then he rolled to avoid a diving sprite. He was down the gangplank and onto the pier before the sailors could recover. By the time the assorted fey had charged after him, he had wove himself into the crowd. With his smurfy blue skin, the lead wouldn't last long unless he could find a cloak. He'd have to borrow one.

Shouts echoed behind him above the noise of the crowd as he ran into a marketplace. The smells of baked goods and cooking meats changed quickly from the food stalls blurring by. Cloak, cloak, even a blanket would do! Then he could lay low, figure out how to get the collar off and get back to securing spices for the village.

As if thinking of the silken band awoke the thing, the collar stopped. Pain and pressure assaulted the smurf's neck as he was jerked to a stop like an overzealous dog on a lead. Marco landed on his back, winded.

The crowd parted, curious onlookers staring at blue sailor. He gasped for air and tried to force oxygen back down his sore neck into his lungs. The smurf spotted the two sprites as they circled then dove.

"He's a quick little fellow, eh Flo?" Said the first as he landed. The other tittered as she circled in.

"Too bad our passenger is a decent mage." Flo snickered. The two sprites didn't touch the winded fugitive, standing sentry until the imp and fairy arrived.

"You two." The fairy started. "You did not harm him did you?"

"Jet and me never touched 'em." The female water sprite protested.

"Aye. Mr. Blue here jerked flat like a rat on a chain." Jet laughed. "Ye should'a seen it!"

"Mmm." The fairy grunted, watching Marco. "Aaron, take his feet. I will get his shoulders."

The sailor smurf considered struggling. If the ship left with him on it, he could wind up anywhere on earth! He wheezed as he jerked a foot away from the ram-horned fey.

"'Ere now, nunna that!" Aaron grouched as he caught the offending appendage. Both imp and fairy tightened their grip on him.

There was little the explorer smurf could do as they carried him back to the ship. He still twisted and tried to break free. By the time the group crested the gangplank onto the ship, the sailor was exhausted.

Madam Yeou was on the deck with an amused expression on her face. The crew dumped Marco onto the deck at her feet.

"Your first lesson, pet," He could hear the amusement in his Mistress's voice. "You cannot run."

Anger welled up sharply within him. "Trust me when I say, Madam, that I have not yet begun to smurf! Ah-hahahahaha!" His defiant retort didn't seem to phase her. The redhead's smile didn't leave. Behind her a tall stocky looking fey about twice Marco's height stood in captain's regalia with a tri-cornered hat. The male stared at the prone smurf with an annoyed expression.

"Now that we've caught your cargo," the word cargo was spat with disdain, "We can set sail." A chorus of 'Aye Captain' came from the sailors on deck and the crew pulled the gang plank up.

He only had one last chance! Marco jumped to his feet and dashed towards the side of the boat. Yeou's laughter warned him and he stopped just as the pressure on his neck began again. He clawed at the collar but it was like trying scratch off his own skin.

"While I enjoy watching my pets learn," The redhead began, "Captain Rackham suggested shortaning your leash." Her head tilted like a predator considering their prey.

"You can not see it, can you?" The fey held up her hand and made a gesture. A yellow energy came from her hand and led to the collar. It looked like a finely wrought golden chain leash.

Yeou's lyrical voice seemed to follow the rhythm of the waves. "The only way to free yourself would be to kill me. But you cannot do that, can you, seumeopeu?"

No. He couldn't. One thing Marco prided himself on was keeping to the smurfy way. No matter the danger he was in, he'd never debased himself by trying to kill. It would make him no better than the villainous slavers. That meant he was literally chained until he could find an alternate way of escape. He was sure there'd be another way. It was a spell and spells can always be broken.

Until then, Marco could only watch as the wind filled the sails and the land disappeared into the horizon.

 **00000**

In the days that followed, Marco found himself falling into a pattern. He'd awaken, eat, and find something useful to do. The smurf never liked sitting idle, especially not while at sea. Even if it was swabbing the deck alongside Yeou's other slave or peeling potatoes for the cook. That seemed to be the extent the other sailors trusted him. It also helped him avoid thinking about his current situation, since his 'mistress' stayed mostly below deck.

Only Iseul, the lizard-like fellow slave, and the cook spoke with him regularly. The reptilian had identified himself as an imugi. He was commonly shackled because of his own escape attempts. He seemed to like mopping and was often on deck swabbing.

"She claims she likes to watch us learn." The dragon-kin huffed. "It is more that she enjoys watching our spirits break."

Marco nodded as he plopped his mop back into the water bucket. "Might I ask you... do you know why she took your freedom?"

Iseul ran a hand down his hairless head, tracing the long sky-blue stripes that ran down his skull and along his spine to the tip of his tail.

"The same reason she aquired you. Our proclaimed mistress has a fondness for blue." The imugi was silent for a moment, running his mop along the deck.

"There is something you should know, that I overheard when she sought to buy you." He looked around as if the redhead would jump out from behind a nearby barrel. "She has plans for you. I do not know what they are precisely. But her kind are not known for their kindness. Beware."

"What is her kind exactly?" Marco ventured. By the lizard's accent he was from the same part of the world as the female.

"Kumiho." The word was said in the same manner that some smurfs whispered Gargamel's name.

It still meant nothing to the sailor smurf. "And what is that?"

"A dangerous fox yokwe. They can take many forms but always there is a bit of fox for sharp eyes to see. That is why Yeou wears her clothing so long it drags the ground. She has fox feet." Iseul leaned towards his comrade. "Kumiho love to eat liver. Fresh liver." The scaled slave poked Marco in the stomach to emphasize just how fresh.

The smurf swallowed nervously. "I see."

"What of your kind? I have never heard of a smurf." The reptilian tilted his head.

"We are a secretive bunch." The sailor deflected.

The imugi laughed. "So I see."

It became a game for Iseul to try and pick up information from the spice trader.

"Think of it as practice to avoid the less honorable types finding your secrets." The lizard had teased. The smurf was quick to learn that despite his reptilian appearance, his fellow slave was far more intelligent.

He'd also learned more about imugi. They were a foreign fey that could become dragons.

"And not those beasts you westerners call dragons. Proper dragons. Yong." He'd admonished.

To become a dragon, Iseul would have to pass three trials. Courage, Perseverance, and Faith. He'd already passed one, which allowed his kind to row limbs from their snake-like primary form.

"It was the trial of perserverance. As is with all trials, one does not know it is a trial until they complete it." He raised his shackled hands. "This, I think, may be a second trial. Though it may be a hardship that life brings." Marco had wished him the best of luck either way.

 **00000**

As days often do at sea, they began to blur together. It seemed the Captain had prepared for an extended journey and they had no stops. Marco kept the time by cutting small nicks into his bunk with a pilfered knife. He was careful to hide the marks on the wall side and tuck the knife near there as well.

It was nearing a month at sea. That was worrisome.

The sailor smurf let the mattress go and lay on his bunk on his stomach. He pulled up his compass to stare at it. Madam Yeou hadn't taken it like he'd expected and he was glad. It was enchanted, the needle pointing to the wearer's home instead of north.

According to Papa, the item was his mother's. It was left behind by the smurfette because she was smurfnapped. The elder smurf had given the compass to him to ensure that he'd be able to find his way home no matter where he was. He flipped it over, finger tracing the inscription.

 _May your wonderings always lead you home._

When he'd first been given the thing, Marco thought that the inscription was meant for him. Another subtle plead for him to stay at the village. He'd learned then that Papa's mother had no sense of direction and the inscription was put there by Papa's papa.

He rolled over onto his side, one hand clutching the compass. He had nightmares occasionally that his heart no longer called smurf village home and the compass dial would spin and spin.

He was certain that wouldn't happen tonight. As his eyes closed, he thought of meals surrounded by his brothers. The imagined chatter lulled him to sleep.

The loud FWEEET of a whistle awoke the smurf. That was Captain Rackham signaling the start of the day for those with no windows in their rooms. Marco sat up and stretched. Today he'd help out the cook. Splashing some water on his face, the sailor smurf headed out. His room was one floor below the mess and the middle floor below deck. The lowest floor of the ship was used for cargo.

The cook intrigued him. Aofie had an accent that seemed to be a mixture of Miner's and Gutsy's which was strangely comforting. Her skin was a light brown with darker brown spots that blended into one large brown patch on her back. Marco rapped lightly on the door to the kitchen.

The cook's melodic soprano answered. "Tha could only be mah bonnie Marco! Come in!"

She was stirring something in a pan as the smurf entered. She had on her usual attire, a modified apron dress that barely covered her. He could see the spots on her sides as the pattern became one color.

"I been askin Cap'n ta throw tha nets out tadae. Ye be willin ta help?" Aofie finally looked up from her work.

Her attention pulled Marco's away from looking at her. "Of course." It would be a nice distraction... at least more of a distraction than appreciating the cook's profile was being.

He started helping with breakfast, it was the usual oatmeal and hashed potatoes. He was used to the layout of the galley and they worked in companionable silence. The smurfed enjoyed these moments, it was comforting.

"So how will we keep the larger fish from the nets?" The sailor smurf finally mused as they finished up. Of all the vessels he'd been on, human and fey, he'd never gotten to ask.

"Why, magic a'course!" Aofie answered cheerfully. "It'n'a a tiny vessel about that don't stay safe by it." She picked up the large pot and started heading towards the mess. Silently, the smurf picked up the other two food dishes and headed after her.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes done, the netting was pulled out of the large storage closet on deck. It was in good repair, likely a side effect of being enchanted. Marco followed instructions as the cook and several of the crew fed the net into the water.

The smurf didn't notice Iseul until the imugi spoke from beside him. He jumped, startled.

"I still find it odd how you are friendly to the ones who help keep us caged." The reptilian huffed quietly.

"It's not their fault." The spice trader leaned in, almost whispering. "I've overheard them complaining that Yeou was less than honest about her intentions."

"Less than 'onest?!" Apparently the ram-horned imp had impeccable hearing. "That witch trapped Cap'n Morgan in a magical contract! Bloody strumpet as 'im by the 'airy ones, she does!" Aaron growled. "I wouldn' trust 'er enough t' polish me 'orns on 'er arse as I knocked 'er through the air!"

The two sprites snorted in laughter. "Do it, Aaron!" Called Jet.

"We would not want to do that." The one-winged fairy placed a hand on the imp's shoulder. "The contract had two requirements. That we do our best to keep her from harm and that we see her journey completed. Harming her would inflict whatever curse she wove into the words upon the Captain."

"I'm all talk an' you know it, Con. Still," The imp pulled off his hat and spat in it. It was a warding gesture. "That witch only touched the page like she was readin it. Cap'n didn' know what 'it 'im until 'e signed 'is name."

Marco shuddered, recalling how the collar was placed on his neck. He glanced at the cook, she was leaning against the railing and looking at the deck. Her expression was troubled.

"Kumiho are dangerous." Iseul agreed. "To become one a fox must live for a thousand years. They learn many tricks in that time."

"A thousand years old, eh?" Flo's antennae twitched and she shifted uneasily. Jet crossed his fingers and crossed himself in the human gesture.

"At least." The reptilian gripped the mop handle tighter. "They are one of the most dangerous youkwe."

"I believe it." The fairy looked out at the floats bobbing in the waves. "Is there a way to break her magic?" He looked at the dragon-kin.

The imugi held up his shackled wrists. "If I knew, I would not be here."

"It's a harsh thing te be held captive." Aofie gripped the railing and scowled at the door to the ladder leading below deck. "Cap'n never allowed it afore now, an fer good reason. We all be on yer side, lads. Tha Marlin's Cap'n and crew dinnae truck with slavers."

"'Ere 'ere!" Aaron agreed.

The haul was plentiful, the full nets took the group time to gather up. They were soaked with sea spray and water from the fish by the end of it. The brown skinned cook had droplets of water clinging to her skin. She tossed a fish playfully at Marco, laughing all the while. The fish took him by surprise and slapped him in the chest. The smurf laughed as well and hoped it wasn't obvious he'd been staring at the female fey.

In the moment, with the sun glinting off of the droplets on dappled skin, he'd been entranced. The smurf sailor felt familiar stirrings. He was smitten.

"The navigator smurf jolted. "I need to smurf something." He said in a rush, heading below deck just short of running.

"Marco!" Both Iseul and Aofie called after him, but he ignored them. The light of day disappeared above him as he clambered down the ladder. The smurf made it to his room and nearly flung the mattress off the bunk. He counted the marks, ignoring the cook as she barged in.

"Marco, what in tha seven seas has gotten inta ye?" The chef demanded.

Some simple math showed him what he'd suspected. The blue skinned male sat back in defeat. "It's spring."

Aofie was silent for a moment. "I dinne ken."

Marco looked at her with worry marring his features. "It's... It's a dangerous time to be a smurf."

She sat down beside him, not realizing her proximity was utterly distracting. "Why?"

Her look of concern had his heart thrumming rapidly. "Spring Fever. Every spring smurfs lose their heads. All for love. I may start s-acting very silly."

The female giggled. "Ye mean smurfs go inte season?"

"In a fashion." The sailor admitted. "The danger lies in those who may try to exploit that." He'd been lucky in that he'd never gotten into that sort of trouble during spring. Yeou was dangerous in that regard. While he certainly wasn't attracted to the fox's temperament, he couldn't say the same about physical attraction.

Fortunately for him, the cook beside him out shown that slight interest by far. He was more worried for her. What would his 'mistress' do if she found out his infatuation? But could he fight through a spring on his own? It'd been years since he'd been alone during this time of year.

Usually it was more a passing curiosity on the fey that he'd courted. Even when things became physical, they tended to fizzle after spring was over. That was when his love for travel and the open air of the sea took hold of him. He wasn't proud to say he'd left a few broken hearts behind.

He blinked away the memories and glanced at his female companion. She appeared to be as lost in thought as he'd been moments ago. He watched her expressions change, finally settling on a blush.

"Marco..." Aofie hesitantly started, looking at him intently. She continued after his questioning 'hm'. "What made ye realize it was spring?"

"You." That answer made her blush spread, turning her face a rosy brown.

She shoved him suddenly in what he was sure was a fit of embarrassment. "Dinnae be playin tricks on me, Marco!" The cook accused him.

He took her hand. "I told you I may act silly." He paused, looking at her. "Your beauty was entrancing, the water on your skin sparkled like stars." The smurf knew he was blushing. "I wanted to give you back the fish you'd thrown and ask you for a kiss."

"Ye shoulda done it, ye charmer." Aofie murmured as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly. She made a happy sound when he responded and they kissed deeply. He was gentle and patient, moving his hand from his knee to cup her cheek lovingly.

"Bubbles." The smurf said as they pulled away from each other.

"Eh?" The cook blinked in confusion.

"Your spots, they remind me of bubbles." As he spoke, Marco traced a finger from her shoulder to elbow.

She blushed again. "Says tha lad with skin as blue as tha sky." A knock on the door broke the spell the pair were under.

"Are you well, Marco?" It was Iseul.

"Just smurfy." The sailor grinned at Aofie. She smiled back, making his heart flutter.

 **00000**

The next week sped by faster than usual in a flurry of secret kisses and little gifts given to the brown skinned fey. He'd gotten rather good at making paper flowers and a different one adorned her wavy brown tresses every day.

He was awoken from a dead sleep by cannon fire. The ship lurched as whoever was at the wheel turned hard to port. The smurf was on his feet even as the muffled cries of 'Pirates! Pirates!' came from above and below him.

He darted out of his door in time to hear the answering fire from the Marlin's two cannons in rapid succession. Aaron was climbing the ladder to topside and he followed on the imp's heels.

The moon was high and waxing half, enough light to see the other ship in shadowy profile as it rounded to align its cannons again.

"Blood sucking parasites!" Captain Rackham snarled from his place at the wheel. Beside him stood a small barn owl, though the smurf had no time to study the bird.

"Aofie!" The captain shouted.

"Aye Cap'n!" The cook answered.

"Get your skin on and show them what-for!" The dwarf barked.

"Aye aye!" The female sped toward her room on the upper deck.

Marco didn't understand what was happening and ran after his paramor. As he got to the door it burst open and out ran Aofie. She was dragging an enormous brown pelt and completely naked.

"Here love, hold these fer me!" The female called. The smurf easily caught the necklace she always wore, but then his mind caught up to her nude state and his brain froze. He watched her toss the pelt overboard and then leap after it. The apron-dress landed in a gentle billow at his feet. As his mind restarted he knelt to pick up the garment.

Splashing and screams echoed across the water before the other ship had time to fire its cannons again. A large, dark, shape pushed the pirate boat into a starboard side list before the vessel was dragged completely under. The panicked pirates started swimming to a lone rowboat and started piling in. Stragglers and debris floated among the waves, the dark 'sea monster' nowhere to be seen.

Marco swallowed hard when he noticed the dark shape rising near their ship. Once the moonlight struck the creature, he realized it was a seal. Then he recognized the pattern on the pinniped's fur. One he loved to trace with a finger. With a laugh the sailor trotted to the railing.

"Good job Aofie!" The captain confirmed the smurf's guess. "Lead the way and we'll pick you up."

The selkie snorted in response, then tilted her head forward to touch her nose to the navigator smurf's. Her whiskers tickled his face for a moment before she dipped below the waves. Her head bobbed up once again, just in sight, and she lead the boat towards land.

"May I?" Marco turned his head to see Con holding his hand out. "I need her amulet."

The sailor smurf handed over the dress and necklace then watched as the fairy rowed a small boat to the shore. In the moonlight he saw a seal lumber onto the beach. Like a silhouette of a butterfly emerging from a cocoon, the seal shape crumpled into the form of a woman. She scooped up the skin and used it to cover herself as the rowboat made it to the shore. Moments later the large shadow shrank, leaving two small blots and one large mass.

"Greetings." Marco jumped and turned to look at the speaker. Next to him stood what looked like a barn owl in miniature. The creature stood primly on four legs awaiting a response.

"Hello." The smurf said cautiously. He spotted an amulet similar to Aofie's on the owl-fey's ankle. Now recognizing the size changing talisman for what it was, he realized that the thing before him was likely at least as large as a full sized owl.

The creature extended a red wing, surprising him with three fingers and a thumb extending like a hand. It's fifth digit seemed to be shaped like a normal bird's to support the wing. Hesitantly the blue skinned sailor shook the thing's 'hand'. It felt like a bird's foot.

The bird seemed to smile, half closing it's eyes. "I am called Orion. You must be Marco Smurf." It tilted its head angling one yellow pupil-less eye towards him in an avian gesture of interest.

"Yes." The smurf started slowly. "Pleased to meet you."

"I very much like your skin. Color like that isn't often seen outside of avian plumage. Tell me, what color is your blood?" Orion alternately lifted a single foot and placed it back. It seemed eager.

It made Marco nervous, especially the question. After an internal debate he decided to answer. "Red."

"How fascinating!" The avian announced, dancing from foot to foot faster. One would think blue or perhaps purple. I would love to know if your kind have books on your species anatomy. It would certainly be a fascinating read. Do you have the standard set of hominid organs or do you have something odd?" It paused. "Oh! A better question may be: What does a smurf eat?"

Decidedly uncomfortable, the smurf tried to deflect the question. "It seems like you're sizing me up for a snack." He tried to sound jovial.

"Oh!" Orion ruffled it's feathers, fluffing up. "My apologies. I meant no offense." The avian shook then smoothed back down.

Before Marco could respond the owl continued. "I enjoy discovering new things. Though my curiosity does get the better of me."

"Orion, ye featherhead, are ye botherin Marco?" Aofie was sitting atop the railing and tying a line off.

"It's no trouble." The smurf hardly cared now that his paramour had returned.

"If ye two could assist?" The selkie asked as Con handed an edge of the sealskin up to her. Together the three hauled the pelt up onto the deck, then helped Con up. The rowboat was then laboriously hauled onto the deck and placed back on it's stand.

"I see you have met our night watchman and navigator." The one-winged fairy said amicably. "Careful, or Orion will have you answering questions until dawn." He chuckled. The avian ruffled it's feathers again.

"Aye, but he makes a fine navigator." The female smoothed the bird's feathers with a petting motion from head to back. Orion's eyes half closed at the treatment. Three other fey approached, faces Marco had only glimpsed occasionally as the crew exchanged duties during the night and day.

A large, wingless, goblin waved. He had yellow-gold skin with horn like protrusions at his elbows, knees, and shoulders. The creature was dressed in a vest and thigh-length pants. His thick tail swished casually behind him.

The grey skinned elf in the middle looked at the group with interest. She was attractive as all elves were, dressed in a long silken tunic over black tights. She crossed her arms under her ample bosom which made the various bracelets she wore clink and jangle.

The last one Marco focused on was a Pixie, the single dragonfly-like wings folded neatly like a cape down his back instead of the dual-lobed wings that faeries had. He wore a simple button down shirt and slacks, both a rust red. He tipped his black bowler hat off his head in greeting.

Con indicated the smurf with a sweep of his hand. "Everyone, this is Marco Smurf. Marco, this is the night crew; Reed, Victorie, and Jack." The fairy indicated the goblin, elf, and pixie as he introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you." The sailor smurf greeted. He wondered if he'd now met the entire crew. Under the circumstances he'd decided it was best to keep his head down and not indulge his curiosity too much. Being nosey could get him into trouble. But he'd be tied if it wasn't difficult at times.

"Marco? Like the human sailor? That a coincidence?" Victorie arched one elegant brow, her short cropped lavender hair fluttered in the breeze.

"By design, actually." The smurf admitted. "I learned early on in my career that saying one's full name led to trouble." If he counted the name he went by as a smurfling he had four 'real' names. Five if one counted 'Smurf'. The hag who helpfully explained things to him (shortly before attempting to use his blood for some sort of youth potion) said that the names as he said them told of who he was. That could be used to cast spells on him.

The elf grinned in approval. "A fine lesson to know."

The goblin grunted. "We need to finish tending the cannons and set the ship back on course." He nodded to Con, Aofie, and Marco. "You three should get some rest. Dawn comes in about three hours."

The grey skinned female rolled her eyes. "We're fine if we chat for a few minutes."

"Don't make me pull rank." Reed fired back. Orion ruffled his feathers again, then took wing and flew up to the crows nest. The elf started towards the goblin and the two glared at each other. "Go ahead, Princess." The yellow skinned male goaded.

"Again?" Con asked quietly to Jack. The pixie responded with an exasperated nod. By the way the fairy shook his head, the smurf guessed that clashes between Victorie and Reed happened frequently.

A gentle hand gripped Marco's shoulder and he turned his attention to his smurffriend. The selkie nodded her head to the side and he followed her as she walked to where her sealskin lay crumpled on the deck.

"I need a wee bit'o help foldin it when I'm teeny meself." The brown skinned fey explained as she picked up a bit of it.

Marco moved opposite her, figuring it'd be much like folding a large quilt or sail. He picked up a portion of the pelt and looked down at it in surprise.

"It's warm." Shouldn't it have cooled by now?

Aofie giggled. "A'course it's warm. It's as alive as yer bonny wee tail."

The sailor smurf colored. She was enamored with the way his tail twitched when he was particularly excited. The selkie had started trying things to see what affected him more. She loved to surprise him with tickles the most.

He ran his hand along the warm, drying fur. "Can you feel what it feels?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Only a certain itch if it were te be harmed." She said quietly. The brown haired female lifted her edge and walked toward him.

"Wouldn't it be safer to shrink it too?" He asked when they met and he handed off his edge. Nearby the goblin and elf had begun a shouting match. Con and Jack were resetting the cannons.

She watched him take up the fold and straighten out the pelt. "I'd have te wrap a charm around it. It's far easier te jump inte it a'fore I'm full sized." She grinned. "Plus, it's tha greatest bed this way."

They folded the skin twice more before Aofie deemed it compact enough to put back into her room. The navigator smurf didn't think twice about helping his love, though he did look around once they placed the pelt down.

It was a simple cabin, slightly larger than his own. The selkie had festooned the walls with shells and other oddities like the bits of coral that framed the circular window. There were several large globes that hung from the ceiling. They glowed with the ethereal touch of magic and lit the room in a soft light.

The click of the door surprised Marco. He turned to see the selkie leaning against the closed door. Something about the way she looked at him had his heart speeding up.

"Ye dinnae have te worry. They'll not talk te that witch." The brown skinned female answered his unvoiced worry. The way she approached him seemed to charge the air with an electricity that filled him with anticipation. He moved to meet her, arms wrapping around her. She nuzzled him, pausing to inhale deeply. She'd told him he smelled sweet.

"Ah, Marco." She murmured against his shoulder. "What am I gonna do with ye?"

"Anything you wish." He answered. "My heart is yours, the rest of me will follow gladly."

"Where did ye learn te be such a charmer?" The selkie sighed. She didn't let him answer, pulling him into a kiss instead. He'd told her before that he was simply telling the truth. His hands slid to her hips, pulling her flush against him. It was the most he ever did, figuring it was sign enough to her that he was getting excited. Normally she'd ease away from his tented pants.

Tonight she pushed against him. It was all he could do to keep himself in control. He wanted to break the kiss and whoop, or jump around. Focus. Focus. He chided himself. The act was as much about pleasing her as satisfying his own desires. Slowly he moved his hands to the small of her back and undid the tie to her dress.

Marco felt her smile just before she pulled away. Her smile widened as she plucked off his hat. His hands reflexively went to his bald scalp, the loss left him feeling as nude as if he were suddenly missing his pants. The selkie giggled and the smurf arched a brow at her.

"Cheeky." He chided, then made a grab for his hat.

She laughed, the delighted sound filling the room, then tossed the tri-corner hat across her bed where it thumped into the wall. Seconds before he reacted she was on the folded pelt and reaching for the white cloth. The sailor realized the game and went after both her and his property with a laugh. Aofie grabbed his hat first, rolling and holding it away from him. He pinned her under him and reached for it, but she surprised him with playful nips to his collarbone and shoulder. It tickled and he exclaimed at every one. The hat became less important and he captured her lips with his to stop the onslaught. She moaned and the sound seemed to dance down his spine. Had his tail been wagging like that this whole time?

The movement wasn't that noticeable, but the selkie giggled and her hand not holding the hat found it's way to the small of his back. Her fingers traced around his tail and he shuddered. Passions inflamed, their kiss turned hungry, demanding.

She pushed at him, the hat forgotten as the pair broke apart to remove the last of their clothes. Marco took a moment to admire the chocolate skinned beauty before him. She seemed to be doing the same, lying relaxed on the warm pelt with her eyes moving up and down his form. Unlike the lithe faeries or pixies, she was built like a human with a curvaceous, soft, figure. With a look of confidence he crawled over her once more, enjoying the feel of her unclothed skin against his own. He pressed his lips to hers again, this time his hand trailing to her breast. Her back arched into his touch and part of his mind catalogued her reactions, learning what pleased her.

They spent uncounted moments like this, mouths dancing and Marco's hands roaming. He skirted close to her groin several times, until finally at one pass she grabbed his hand and put it where she wanted. He obliged her, fingers gently stroking. Content at this change, he played his game of discovery again. She squirmed beneath him as he traced teasingly around her entrance.

A sharp inhalation of breath and she pulled away. "Yer drivin me mad!" The selkie panted. "Take me." It was both an order and an entreaty.

The smurf couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't need to coax her legs open as he positioned himself and hummed in a near moan as he slowly rocked his way inside of her. He enjoyed the feel of slowly being enveloped in heat, and from his lover's prolonged 'ah' she was feeling the same satisfaction. Once he was fully hilted, she wrapped her legs around his back and coaxed him into a vigorous pace.

In a fog of pleasure, the smurf gripped her hips and changed the angle of his penetration. Aofie cried out and he fought through the heady rush of sensation to focus on her. The vague worries about causing her any pain were unfounded, she bucked against him in time to his own thrusts.

"Aofie!" He gasped. The familiar pressure was building and he started distracting himself to last longer. It was easier to do so sooner than just before he climaxed and it was nice to prolong his own enjoyment. He counted his own breaths as he tried to give his lover enough time to build to her own release.

"Yes! Yes!" The selkie cried suddenly, arching her back once again in ecstasy. He moaned as he felt her internal reaction. The new feeling spurred his thrusts faster. From his lover's reaction under him, she was cresting again.

The force of his orgasm crashed into him like a wave, rising up and overtaking him. He called out, moving more erratically as the pleasure affected his control. She followed behind him with another climax of her own, joining him in bliss. The exertion and release took their toll on his muscles and he lowered himself down onto her, panting. Moments passed as their breathing evened out.

"Tonnrothai. It's me clan name. Or as close te it as we get." She looked at him when he raised his head up. It was a sign of trust, he guessed.

"Mariner." She looked confused and he explained. "Smurfs tend to go by their occupation. I was once Submariner. But I found a love of sailing after a few mishaps. Mariner is who I am... and my name as well."

Aofie chuckled. "I like that. Mariner Smurf." She lifted her head and her lips found his. It was more relaxed than the demanding kisses of earlier. Eventually the need to breathe normally forced them apart again.

"How can ye stand it? Bein captive, I mean." The selkie asked worriedly.

The sailor shrugged. "I've been through the game before. Most assume wrongly that because I'm a strange fey in a strange land that I'm fair game to capture. I'll free myself eventually." He rolled to lay beside her and prodded the collar with his free hand. "As soon as I can find a safe way to break this, I'll emancipate myself."

"Yer nae plannin on killin Yeou then?" That seemed to surprise her.

"Oh no. Smurfs value life. It'd be unsmurfy to end even the most vile of villains. Because there's always a chance, however small, that they might see the error of their ways." He surreptitiously reached for his hat. The selkie smiled when he put it back on.

"Tha's a rather sunny way te view things." She brushed her hand down his side as though she wanted to touch his skin.

"Would you have tried to kill her?" He wondered aloud.

She was silent, thinking it over. "If it came te it." He must have let some of the horror he felt cross his features. She frowned and sought out his hand. He grasped it reassuringly. "Ye have te realize. If a selkie is held captive, it's likely their pelt tha's in peril. We're taught from an early age te hide it well if we're on two legs. If it's destroyed... we're stuck as humans, our lives shortened down te their'n."

"M' Da would tell us as pups tales of how there were nae animal seals b'fore humans came along. They were all selkies, every one. We could climb up on land an walk as we pleased. Had villages along tha edges of tha sea. Then humans came. Captured my people in one form, hunted them fer meat'n fur in tha other. There were some clans who decided te stay in their sealskin. After a while, their minds faded away. They became animals in form an spirit. Tha ones who tried te blend in utterly with tha humans didna fair much better. They aged faster without wearin their skin regular, until they died or went mad an walked inte tha sea. It's only by bein free te change between forms tha' we can truly live."

The smurf was silent, thinking. It wasn't very different from his own people's problems. Those that knew of the gold formula wanted them for riches. Those that didn't saw them as curious creatures to place on display, or ingredients for potions, or for their inherent magic.

He still couldn't agree. "I don't think I could truly live if I took the life of another." He watched as a look of pity crossed her features and guessed what it was. "That isn't to say I wouldn't give a sound thrashing to somesmurf who deserved it. I'm not naive. But this world is cruel enough of a place without adding to it."

"I ken." Aofie's voice was muffled as she nuzzled into his side. "Such a pure heart ye have." Marco made himself comfortable and started to drift off to sleep.

"Croí glan." The selkie murmured sleepily. The sailor wondered just what that meant. He'd have to try and remember to ask in the morning.


	2. CH 02: Selkie

**A/N: I don't own Smurfs, obviously. This is a mature work of fiction and may contain dirty jokes, sexual situations, actual sex, violence, gore, horrible puns, real consequences to actions, and characters who are not infallible.**

 **As an aside, I find third person limited to be annoying. I can't expound on things like I'd like to with the point of view limited to Marco. Ah well, hope folks enjoy the continuation of**

 **Marco Smurf and the Fox Fey (Part II)**

Croí glan became her term of endearment for him. He learned that it meant 'pure heart' during the quiet moments in the night when lovers shared their secrets. If it hadn't been for the looming shadow of Madam Yeou and the knowledge that he'd soon be torn away from his lover, he would have counted it his best spring yet.

The kumiho seemed to be unaware of his relationship. The fox fey was rarely out of her room and Iseul and Marco could only guess why. The dragon kin hoped that she was horribly seasick and felt terrible. Despite himself, the smurf silently agreed.

It was almost three weeks after the pirate attack that Con found the mariner smurf swabbing the deck with his fellow slave. The dark skinned fairy looked serious as he approached.

"Marco, the Captain would like a word with you." The boson said solemnly. Marco looked at him but only received a shrug at his curious expression. The only thing the smurf could think of was that he was about to get chastised for keeping the days marked on his bunk. He felt only slightly guilty about it, he'd started when he thought that the captain and crew were no better than his proclaimed mistress.

His knock was almost immediately answered with a commanding, "Enter". Morgan Rackham sat behind a desk sized to be comfortable for his height. Marco wondered just why the fey didn't bother to resize himself like Orion or Aofie. Perhaps he was a giant or ogre and did have a talisman on him somewhere.

The Captain was silent long enough to make Marco uncomfortable. When he finally broke the silence the smurf nearly jumped. "My crew have told me about you. They say you're a hard worker. They say from talking with you they can tell you're a competent seaman." The large male had a traveled way of speaking that held very little accent.

He shifted forward in his chair. "I also hear you've started up a romance with our cook."

The smurf decided the following silence was to allow him to respond. "Yes. ...I assure you it wasn't by some plan."

Morgan nodded. "I've spoken with Aofie already. The girl wears her heart on her sleeve. She's offered to buy your freedom from our passenger no less than three times that I'm aware of." Marco was stunned. She'd never mentioned it to him.

The captain continued. "It seems my crew has been conspiring to help you as well as myself break that spell. I've come to believe that it isn't just revenge for entrapping me." He smiled then. "But in the interest of giving back as received, I'm going to encourage them. We're going to be making port in about two days, a simple layover to resupply before heading out again. We're also far enough east that any research Orion does on the binding magic may yield results. It'll benefit us both if this touch-magic that unseelie uses can be broken."

Marco was familiar with the term unseelie, though he'd only ever heard faeries use it. "Not that I'm ungrateful, Captain, but why tell me this? I'm not in a position to aid in any way, nor am I a mage of any ability." To be truthful, he felt quite useless when he thought of his current predicament. Some nights were spent thinking of possible ways he could break the spell, but short of what he'd been told it was an exercise in frustration.

"You may not be a mage, but you are bound like one." The large fey rose from his chair and started pacing. "Whatever spell Yeou has used, both the one that was woven into the contract and the collar about your neck are variants of the same. It binds our very magic." The smurf's eyes widened. That was dangerous. He'd picked up enough from Papa growing up that he knew that spells affecting personal magic were often deadly or otherwise harmful curses.

"That means even if I were inclined to sm... to kill her," The humanish word sounded even more distasteful than it already was. "I'd likely do the same to myself in the process." Had she tried to goad him knowing she'd have the last laugh? His eyes widened as realization struck him. "Would it have smurfed you too?"

"Possibly." Rackham kept up his slow pacing. The large fey's shadow periodically blotted out the light streaming in from the window. "I don't like being trapped." He growled, stopping at Marco's left and placing his hands on his desk.

"Most of the Marlin's crew were captive at some point." The Captain seemed to switch between one line of thought to the next without expounding on it. "I worked in mines for nigh six decades and my only crime was that my dwarven father decided his halfbreed son was no longer under his protection."

The sailor smurf waited for the half-dwarf to elaborate, but he didn't. Instead the silence prompted him to fill it. "I prefer freedom myself. But there hasn't been a slave master yet that has been able to keep the likes of Marco smurf!"

This seemed to satisfy Morgan. "Well, Marco Smurf, we'll do our best to get you free, but I'm not making any promises. And should you find yourself looking for a ship, you're welcome among the Marlin's crew."

This meeting was full of surprises. The Captain hadn't said two words to him the entire voyage. Now he was offering him employment. "I'm flattered by the offer, Sir. Though I'm unsure if I'll be able to take it."

The Captain took a breath. "My only request is that you play the part you're given right now. Make no attempts to escape this time. I'll do right by you in return. If we've not broken our curses by the end of the voyage, the Marlin will stay in port and give you aid."

It was a risk. If these fey went back on their word he may not get many more chances. But it was far better to believe the good in folks than to live a lonely life expecting the worst in them. He'd wind up like Suspicious, stuck in his house thinking the world was out to get him.

"You have my word, Captain." The smurf promised.

"Thank you." The half-dwarf seemed to relax more, his shoulders dropping as he stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have a Stryx to find." That could only be Orion, the sailor realized. Marco almost gave into curiosity. Weren't Stryx supposed to be bloodthirsty, baby killing fiends? Instead he left just ahead of the large captain.

The meeting did get him to thinking. What if he were to be separated from Aofie? How would they find one another? Would he still feel the same once spring gave way to summer? He didn't trust himself to answer the last question. He'd lied to himself before.

His first foray into Spring Fever outside of the village found him in the arms of a pixie named Chrysanthemum. He fell hard for the pink haired fey and she was certain they'd be together forever. After spring was over, Chryssi traveled with him and complained. She disliked the traveling he did. She disliked the adventures. The next spring it seemed like things got better, though he lost his head like he always did. That summer she ended things when he wanted to travel again. She couldn't take any more adventures and he couldn't resist them. He told himself that it would be different the next time. And the next.

But Aofie was different. They met on a ship and the selkie didn't seem averse to traveling. He paused to take a breath before he picked his mop back up. He was assuming quite a few things. That he'd free himself in a timely manner. That he'd stay interested once spring was over. That she'd wait for him and stay interested herself.

"You look like you've received bad news." Iseul's concerned comment jolted him out of his thoughts.

He frowned. "The Captain told me my very magic was bound."

The dragon-kin hissed as he backed away a step. "By the great Munmu!"

"You may be suffering the same curse." Marco continued.

"No. I would feel it if that were the case. Nor would I be able to keep my limbs. Our transformation is a magical one until it is complete." He studied the shackles on his wrists, muttering almost to himself. "Now I wonder what sort of magic makes these irons. Her kind would be cruel enough to remove my limbs should I free myself..."

"Would you have to go through another trial?" The smurf asked, his curiosity winning.

"Yes." The ridges on his head that amounted to eyebrows furrowed. "There are many tales among my kind of wizards or other youkwe who curse an unwary Imugi shortly before they ascend."

"That sounds horrible." The sailor frowned. His fellow slave often talked longingly about becoming a full dragon.

The reptilian looked at him for a long moment, but said nothing. Marco had to fight off the urge to ask just what was going through the dragon-kin's mind. Silence ruled until it was time to eat.

Later that night, Aofie railed against the injustice. The selkie paced around her cabin, snarling what were likely curses in her native tongue.

"Looks like it was a smurfy thing I'm not inclined to do her harm." Trying to make light of the situation the smurf adopted a jovial tone. It seemed like it had the opposite effect when his lover burst into tears.

"How can ye joke?" She choked out. "She could kill ye with a thought!"

The sailor crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess it's in my nature, to look on the bright side." She returned the hug almost desperately. "I'm not about to give up hope."

"I dinnae want te lose ye." The female murmured into his ear.

"We may part for a while, but so long as our hearts are connected by love, we'll see each other again." Marco held her tightly. "I'll do my best to return to you, Aofie."

She sniffed, "And if we get separated, what then?"

"Do you know the Kingdom of the human king Gerard? Near the misty isles?"

The selkie chuckled then. "Aye. I know tha seas 'round the misty isles there well."

"Look along the shores of the royal forest. That's where my people dwell." The smurf didn't want to say it, but he nearly asked his lover to relay a message there in the event that he didn't make it. If nothing else, Surfer or Dreamy would run into them eventually.

 **00000**

The gulls dipped and swooped around the larger ships as the tiny Marlin sailed into a smaller port underneath a large pier. Just before dawn, Orion had cast a spell, a sort of compulsion that caused humans to attribute the little ship to some sort of debris floating in the ocean. They slipped into port unnoticed by the larger beings. The fey made use of derelict buildings, sewers, rooftops, and other quiet areas of human habitation to live and work. Marco was full of nervous energy. He didn't know what to expect today, but at least his insomnia allowed him to watch the feathered mage at work.

He'd been in such ports before. Hidden from the eyes of humans right under their noses. Life there bustled just as much as the human activity. It was exciting, entrancing. He loved the differences of the quiet days at sea, the occasional terrifying storms, and the vibrant thrum of life that emanated from the ports.

Anxiety gnawed at his stomach. Something was going to happen, he was sure. The door to Aofie's cabin opened and he glanced her way. She looked at him worriedly. The smurf smiled, hoping that it looked genuine instead of betraying his inner turmoil.

The gangplank was lowered and the moorings tied off. Like excited children waiting dismissal from school, the sailors looked at their captain.

Rackham lifted an arm. "Take your leave, but be back by nightfall." Instantly both sprites took to the air, Jet letting out a whoop of joy. Marco watched Con and Aaron leave at a more sedate pace.

"You are learning, seumeopeu." The rich contralto behind him made the smurf stiffen. He was glad he hadn't been looking at his lover at the time and hoped the selkie hadn't been staring at him.

Yeou walked around him, too close for comfort. "You will be coming with me today, pet."

Everything in him cried out that he should resist. Instead he forced himself to place one foot in front of the other and follow his captor. They passed hardworking elves, imps, sprites, and faeries unloading fish and other cargo from the ships, selling goods at streetside booths, or purchasing items. The occasional odd fey caught Marco's attention. Green or yellow skinned goblins, large trolls, and a few he couldn't quite place.

The smurf watched the Kumiho as she lead the way through the busy street. Just why were they out here? Was she testing to see if he'd try to run again? Was she buying another slave? The foreboding feeling sat like a rock in his stomach. She turned down a side street and the crowd thinned down to just a few fey going about their business. Soon it seemed that she found what she was looking for, walking purposefully into an alley between the tiny buildings.

There were at least five fey here. Huddled in rags and looking at both his 'Mistress' and himself with a wary curiosity. Yeou looked over the vagabonds, eyes sliding by the three ancient individuals. The other two she approached slowly. A surly imp and a thin elf. The imp snarled at them, her mouth was an intimidating show of shark-like teeth.

"What do ye want, travelers? We have nothing to give." One of the older denizens of the alley announced. It was an old male imp with a single horn on the right side of his head.

The fox fey lifted her head slightly. "I have sensed a worthy trade here. I wish to speak to you." She pointed at the thin elf.

The wariness never left the elf's eyes. "Pardon me if huy do not stand, Fraulein. Vhas do hyu vant?"

"You are dying, Elf." The sharp-toothed imp gasped. Yeou never lost the bemused smile on her face as she continued, "I am able to heal you, but I wish for payment in return."

"Vhat sort of payment?" The elf asked carefully. His eyes darted to Marco, lingering on his neck.

"I need to feed." The redhead answered. The reaction in the alley startled the smurf. All the older inhabitants recoiled, a few shouting.

"She's one of those bloodsuckers!" The one horned imp shouted over the din. In front of the blue skinned sailor, the imp curled her legs under her into a crouching position.

Yeou didn't move, didn't react. She waited until the outburst had settled down to a fearful silence. Still addressing the elf, she only spared the imp a glance. "I do not wish to make a deal under false pretenses. I can heal you. I need to feed to survive. I think that what I propose is beneficial to the both of us." She tilted her head. "As the humans say, all it takes is a pound of flesh."

Marco knew that with the fox beside him, that idiom was literal. The elf looked like he was considering the offer. The sailor frowned.

"If you can heal him, do it. I'll pay your price." The imp stood suddenly. She crossed her arms and glared at the kumiho.

"Vhat? Hyu can't!" The elf exclaimed.

"I can and I'm going to." The imp growled. She brushed black hair from her youthful face as she turned back to the fox fey. "Do it."

"Of course." Yeou said pleasantly. "Come, pet, place your hands on the elf." The german fey didn't protest, though his eyes widened fearfully.

The smurf looked his captor in confusion. "I'm no mage," he began. Even so, he moved forward along with the vulpine and knelt alongside her.

The foreign fey chuckled. "It is not your skill I need. It is your magic." Gently, she took his hands and placed one on the elf's head, the other on his chest. Still bewildered, Marco looked on curiously as the redhead placed her hands over his. He felt a pull, as though there was water flowing under his skin… or through his skin? It was a strange feeling indeed. The elf was quickly losing what the smurf recognized now as pallor, his skin darkening to a light tan. He wasn't sure what was going on internally, or magically, but their patient had closed his eyes. His look of relief was so profound that the sailor wondered if he'd been in pain beforehand.

"We are done." Yeou announced, gracefully standing again. Moments later the words sank in and Marco pulled his hands away and nearly jumped to his feet. The implications of what had just happened hit him then. How had she used his own magic? Why hadn't she just pulled from the ambient magic as well as her own instead of his? Was she able to do that because of the curse?

Full of questions, he looked from his hands to his captor. She had produced a paintbrush from somewhere and was drawing a large rectangle on the alley wall. She finished and added a smaller L shape to the rectangle at hand height. With a flourish of the brush and a soft glow, the crude drawing became a door. Yeou placed her hand on the handle and opened what the smurf suspected was a temporary pocket room. He'd seen as much before, little spaces that existed outside of the human world that fey used as homes or bolt holes. Larger ones could house whole countries of fey, like the faerie lands near Smurf Village.

"Come with me, imp." Madam Yeou beckoned. With a look that was half determination, half trepidation, the shark-toothed female started forward.

"Vait!" The elf cried, leaping up and taking hold of the imp's shoulder. "She vill be safe, ja?"

"She will only be tired after. That will only last a few days." The kumiho smiled as if she'd been told an amusing joke. "If you are able, eat leafy greens and red meat. I recommend eating liver." Despite himself, Marco laughed. "Come, Marco. I will need your assistance."

The smurf looked at the door and it's occupant. This was the first time the fox had used his name. It wasn't comforting at all. Once again he forced himself to move his feet, entering the small room just before the imp. Yeou closed the door and the sounds of the port town instantly stopped.

The room was round and spacious with walls that appeared to be made of decorated paper. The simple wooden floor was covered mostly by ornate rugs of intricate patterns. A low bed was situated off to their right, while a table that seemed to be made of a solid block of stone sat to their left. An ornately carved stone basin sat opposite the door, a bronze spout seemed to grow from the wall above it. In the center of the room was a small metal stove.

The kumiho gestured towards the table. "Tea?"

"I'd rather get on with it if it's all the same." The imp answered uncomfortably.

Yeou placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Then sleep." She made no move to catch the other fey as she crumpled. Marco dove, catching the imp and cradling her in his arms.

"She would not have been injured from the fall, seumeopeu." The fox fey said, amused. She knelt and gathered up the fallen female, surprising the smurf with a show of raw strength. The redhead laid the unconscious imp out on the stone table and lifted her shirt. The smurf quickly turned away. He was glad the fox left the tattered garment over the other female's bosom. Still, he really didn't want to watch anything that was going on with Yeou and her… victim? It wasn't quite the right word.

He wasn't left any choice when the kumiho called out to him. "You will need to be close to help heal her, pet. Stand on the other side of the table." Fearful of what might happen to the shark-toothed female should he refuse, the smurf obeyed. Once there, he focused on her hand. He hadn't noticed before that she had webbing between her fingers up to the knuckles. Mentally he couldn't recall any sort of fey that would look like her even in part. Was she part shark?

Marco glanced up at his would be Mistress and gasped in surprise. Behind her, several red tails billowed from under her dress, each tipped with black. Her hands had undergone a partial transformation, becoming black furred and clawed. Somehow her human-like ears had traveled up her head and had changed into black triangular fox ears. The tails writhed like serpents.

Suddenly her hand moved to just below the imp's ribs and blood welled from under her claws. The sailor smurf turned his head, feeling ill and closed his eyes. There were wet sounds and the spice trader really didn't want identify them. Eyes tightly shut, he heard a slurp and his imagination filled in what it could look like… he'd seen foxes eating before. Mentally he backed away from that image, thinking instead of the open sea.

"Hands." The kumiho's voice was a growl. Marco thrust his hands out blindly, feeling the wet grip of the fox fey placing them where she needed and again drawing on his power. One hand left his and he felt the body below his hands jerk. Yeou's hand returned to his and it seemed warmer than before.

He didn't dare open his eyes.

It seemed a long time before he felt the flow of his magic cease. He wasn't sure if it was the use of his magic or the emotional turmoil of the ordeal that left him feeling tired. Cautiously he opened his eyes. There was a lot of blood, both on his hands and the imp's stomach and pooled under her on the table.

There was Yeou biting into a dark piece of flesh with an expression of bliss on her face.

Marco's stomach churned and he rushed to the stone basin and retched. The fox fey giggled delightedly behind him. Once he was sure he was finished being sick, he pulled the cord that seemed to operate the faucet. The water poured forth and he scrubbed at his hands until he could see no more brown-red. Then he scrubbed again just to be sure.

"I did not think you had a weak stomach, pet." The kumiho chuckled behind him. He braced one hand against the basin and turned. His proclaimed mistress was completely clean, her hair even up in a bun with two sticks thrust through it. A glance at the imp showed him she was clean as well, even her tattered clothes looked clean.

The fox paid him no mind as she placed a hand on the brunette's arm. "Awaken. We are done."

The sharp-toothed female blinked rapidly as her mind was released from the spell. She sat up quickly then clutched at her head with one hand.

"Do not stand so quickly. You will get dizzy." Yeou advised.

"So it's done already?" The imp asked, carefully moving to stand.

"Yes." The redhead seemed to glide towards the door. "I will keep you no further. Come, pet."

The smurf didn't need to be told twice. Both he and the vagabond imp were eager to leave the room. Once out, Marco was treated to the sight of the german elf embracing the brunette. Perhaps it was due to spring fever, but he was sure he saw a romance blossoming. He smiled when the imp turned her head, showing blush tinted cheeks.

"Come, seumeopeu." Madam Yeou was already leaving the alley, the door had disappeared. The sailor wondered where they were going.

It soon became clear that the foreign fey wanted to shop. The contrast between the kumiho's feeding and her mundane activity now was jarring. He kept comparing the female's mildly amused face as she examined some trinket with the look of joy she had while eating.

Yeou seemed to look through every stall, but bought very little. Marco was glad for that since he had to carry the purchases. The sun was low in the sky when they returned to the ship. A sense of relief washed over him and he felt his shoulders relax. She gestured to him, leading the way towards her cabin. It was cumbersome to make his way down the ladder with the few parcels she'd obtained. More annoyed than wary, the entered her room with all the familiarity of walking into his own.

The fox fey waved a hand at the bed. "Place them here, pet. Then you may return to your lover."

The smurf nearly dropped the packages in surprise. "H-how?"

The kumiho laughed. "There is no way to hide your mingled scents." She motioned for him to continue what he was doing. "Even if my nose was as stunted as a human, she has made her affection for you very obvious."

Slowly Marco placed the goods on the bed. When he turned his 'Mistress' was in front of him, so close they were nearly nose to nose. Reflexively he backed up a step and nearly fell onto the bed.

"I am considering capturing her as well. You seem to be fond of her. You would be less likely to want to leave with her by your side." She smiled that wide predatory smile, all teeth. "If you bred with her I would not have to look for others of your kind. A brood of lovely blue servants."

Fierce protectiveness ignited a rage within him. "Don't." He warned. "Or so smurf me, I'll fight you in every way I can."

"Ah! That flame!" Yeou tittered. "It is good to see it flare. Your act today was worrisome." Her head tilted, she seemed unconcerned by his threat. "I wonder if you will be able to stand parting from her. Go. Enjoy your dalliance while it lasts, seumeopeu."

He glared at her for only a moment more before leaving. Once the door was closed behind him, he hung his head. Not only was he in a pickle, but his spring fever had endangered Aofie. He started walking slowly towards the stairs, picking up his compass and staring at the magical item. The dial resolutely pointed to the west and slightly north. Great smurfs, what was he to do?

Lost in thought, his feet chose the direction and soon he was standing in front of the kitchen. He opened the door, spotting his lover instantly. The selkie was stirring a large boiling pot.

She turned and saw him, smile lighting up her features. A moment later and she had noticed the expression of worry that was probably on his face. "What's tha matter, love?"

Marco swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "She knows. About us." He clarified.

The gaelic female harrumphed as put a hand on her hip, the other waving a spoon as she spoke. "If she didna realize I'd have te think her daft. Ye know I've been tryin te buy yer freedom." Her brows furrowed. "What did tha witch say te make ye that shaken, Croi glan?"

"She threatened to capture you as well." He watched his mate's bravado turn into barely checked rage. "Yeou said that since I was so attached to you, she should capture you to encourage me to stay with her. Then she mentioned keeping our children as slaves." His hands fisted at his sides. "Never. I'd never stand for it!"

"Aye." The cook stirred the boiling pot with a bit more force than necessary, then pulled it off the magical heating block. Aofie's expression turned from rage filled to agonized.

He was sure what she was thinking, "If it comes to your freedom versus her, don't stay your hand on my account." She flinched and he crossed the room to hug her. "I love you. And I'd rather take the chance than see you harmed."

 **00000**

They had two weeks. Two weeks to enjoy their time together. Two weeks for Orion to study the texts he'd procured and find a way to break the curse. Their second day of shore leave passed much more smoothly in Marco's opinion, he didn't have to leave the ship to witness any feedings or worry that the kumiho was out harming others. Yeou remained in her cabin.

At dinner Iseul surprised the smurf with his question. "What happened yesterday?" The rest of the table became quiet, waiting for the sailor's response.

Marco glanced at the selkie beside him, then sighed. She knew of course. He looked away from his food. "She… had to feed. I don't wish to go into any further detail." A flash of Yeou's ecstatic face as she bit down onto bloody meat destroyed his appetite, the smurf pushed his plate away.

The imugi looked tense. "She killed someone?" The crew had been informed of the nature of the kumiho's eating habits. Even the wise-cracking Jet was silent.

The spice trader shook his head. "No. She used my magic to heal the imp." He looked at his hands, still picturing the blood. "I just don't understand how she accomplished the feat."

Con grunted, setting his spoon down. "You are bound to each other. It is a rare thing, but not unheard of by users of magic. The Elder Circle of my people, they bind themselves to better serve us. Together they are far stronger than they could be even working in tandem."

"Aye. That's why me an' Jet here can almost whip up a gale between the two of us. We're twins. Bound in magic by birth 'n all that." Flo started eating again.

"It's also why lots of fey tend te off twins too." Jet commented light heartedly before making a wheezing noise of pain when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"Western fey, perhaps. Easterners view twins as sacred." Iseul interjected. "Though among the egg layers twins are almost unknown. Eggs leave little room for two."

"Mm. Wonder 'ow those new worlders view it. Tha Birdy's been on an' on about 'nev-na-hee'." Aaron looked tired. Marco wondered how much of it was from making a dent in a cask of wine and how much had been Orion's questioning. He'd been up a little late with the both of them, declining wine from the imp and being subjected to exploratory spells and a myriad of questions from the owl.

At least he could quit wondering about how the kumiho was borrowing his magic. Did that mean the bond could go both ways? If he knew anything about magic, perhaps he could test it. Unfortunately he'd started adventuring long before Papa had even considered taking on an apprentice.

His scaled friend's assumption was troubling. Iseul had automatically assumed that the fox fey had killed to eat. Did that mean that Yeou was kinder than most of her species? Or was he starting to get capture-bonding? He dismissed that out of hand. It could be that the kumiho didn't want to go through the trouble of answering for a crime or getting hounded by the local authorities. Yes, the smurf decided, it was likely a pragmatic reason rather than an empathetic one.

Marco stared at his food but his appetite still hadn't returned. The conversation had moved on around him. The door to the mess opened and Orion pattered in, his claws clicking on the wooden floor.

"Birdy, you're up early!" Jet greeted.

The stryx's eyes half lidded in his version of a smile. "I haven't slept yet. I'd hoped to talk to Marco Smurf." It was hard to tell exactly where the avian was looking with his lack of pupils.

The sailor started to get up, but the owl fey waved a wing. "We don't have to talk in private, unless you wish it so." A clawed finger tapped his beak in what seemed to be a thoughtful gesture. "In fact, the more who know this, the better, I think."

Marco nodded. "You're the expert on my calamity at the moment. Speak, my friend.

The stryx cleared his throat. "From my research the binding could be an alteration of three different spells. The first two are curses, the last is actually considered a blessing. If the alteration is so that the binding is lethal to both parties, then it may be a play on a draining curse that the hopping vampires use to feed." He fluffed up then. "I really wouldn't want to test the lethality, but those bindings can be broken by monk-blessed papers. Breaking that spell in that method releases both parties harmlessly."

"Didja get any'o them papers?" Flo interjected.

"Yes. But!" The owl held up a wing, scaled finger raised. "Should the spell be the second type of curse attempting to break it with the blessed prayers may damage both the Captain and Marco. The second cursed binding is of those traditionally used by kitsune, which are cousins of kumiho. It's used as punishment for misused magics, in effect linking the jailor to their prisoner and syphoning off the prisoner's magic until the prisoner has served a term of time or completed a stipulation set forth upon the casting of the spell."

Marco's head swam as he tried to grasp the concepts being presented. Jet, Flo, and Con looked like they were following along well enough. Aofie had a look of concentration. Aaron had his head resting on his arms. It was probably the wine then.

"And how to break that one? It sounds to be the most likely." Con rumbled.

"That one is a difficult one to break, as it relies on the weakness of the individual Kitsune, who come from various tribes and have different 'negatives'. As Yeou did the casting, it may be something random. I've researched extensively but it seems Kumiho don't have the same tribal system of specialization and effectively do not have any negatives. I will have to research further on ways to break that curse."

The smurf hoped the avian had the books with him, he wouldn't have the opportunity for any more once they set sail in the morning. A weakness… Marco thought hard. He hadn't seen the Kumiho balk at anything. But then she'd been below deck for most of their voyage.

"Hm." He started pensively. "I wonder… Is Madam Yeou conserving energy by staying in her room… or is she avoiding something that's all around us while at sea…"

"Oh! Very good observation." Orion's 'oh' sounded more like a hoot. "That merits more research." The stryx started for the door, then stopped. "Ah, I almost forgot the final possibility. The third is considered a blessing, it is a binding between parent and child that lasts until the child comes of age. It is used among some eastern fey in order to bolster the protection of their children, as the young are able to pull on their parent's magical reserves. If that is the binding, she has altered it so that the spell views herself as the 'child' and removed the age limit or fooled it somehow. That binding is considered a voluntary one and can be removed by a simple spell on the part of the parent." The owl's feet had begun their dancing again. "I'm going to try to teach the spell to Captain Morgan to see."

"There will be no complications should that spell fail?" Con asked worriedly.

"None at all so far as my research shows." The avian bobbed his head in a nod.

"If it works," Iseul scratched at the metal bindings on his wrists. "You must end her quickly. She will likely retaliate."

Aofie stood. "If that's tha binding, what happens if it's broken by death?"

"Only pain when the bond is severed. It is compared in the texts to a broken bone and lasts a few minutes." Orion's feathers fluffed up again. Marco was learning to read that as surprise or discomfort.

The smurf shook his head. "I don't fear pain, I've had worse before. What worries me is that it sounds like the lot of you are planning on attacking Yeou on the chance she may attack. It sounds…" He hesitated, almost saying unsmurfy. "Brutal."

"Ah, croi glan." The selkie sighed. "If tha witch is as powerful as Iseul says, a surprise attack is all we have. We're not warriors."

The reality left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I understand. I just wish there was another way." His lover hugged him and he relaxed into her embrace.

Con's voice was like steel. "Tells us when you are ready to try, Orion. We will need time to prepare."

"Of course." Marco heard the stryx say. Then the door opened and closed as the avian left.

 **00000**

He almost expected the attempt to come before they set sail, but the boat left port without incident. Instead, Marco was asked to help with the rigging. It felt good to be trusted enough to aid the crew. The activity kept his mind from wandering back to the clock that was ticking down.

That first night, he couldn't sleep. The smurf was warm and comfortable beside his beloved selkie but his mind kept turning. If he did nothing and Yeou was indeed killed, the blame would partly be on himself. But if he told his would-be mistress, she might go on the offensive and injure or kill the others, including Aofie. He was placed between scylla and charybdis it seemed. There was nothing smurfy about this predicament. And if nothing happened at all? He still had less than a fortnight to figure something out before the odds of escaping became much slimmer. He'd have to spend the time to learn the lay of the land; probe the other slaves, family, and servants to see which might aid him and which to avoid; and finally come up with a plan of escape. The entire endeavor could take decades.

 _Round and round my thoughts they go… though they help me very little._ The smurf thought ruefully. When he finally fell asleep, it was to the thought of Aofie holding a blue skinned child.

The morning dawned overcast and grey. Moisture that wasn't quite rain seemed to drift down rather than fall. It chilled Marco's skin, raising gooseflesh along his arms. The twin sprites seemed to enjoy the weather, zipping around the sails with expressions like delighted children. If there were a day for a confrontation, the foreboding weather would be perfect.

It didn't occur to him that teaching spells took time until that night. The drizzly day turned into a storm, one that had the Marlin climbing through waves that were three times taller than a human ship. The tiny ship stayed safe thanks to a bubble of magic provided by Flo, Jet, and Orion working in tandem. But the storm raged for four days with little to do but ride it out. Thanks to the magic, they weren't running like humans would be, constantly confronting whatever crisis arose from the battering winds and mountain-like waves.

Spending most of his free time lavishing attention on Aofie made the time fly by. They awoke on the fifth day early to a knock on the door. The lovers quickly dressed before their guest was allowed in. It was Aaron.

"Cap'n's gonna try this mornin. Be ready." The ram-horned imp quickly left.

Marco closed his eyes. _Great smurfs… please let no one be harmed._ He watched as the selkie pulled a plain shortsword from her closet. In that moment, the smurf knew what he had to do. He rose and straightened his hat.

"I'm coming with you."

Surprise graced Aofie's chocolate features. She was silent for a moment. "Ye realize we may be killin her, ken?"

"I'm aware." He responded sadly. But if he could stop this, if he could keep at least his love from being harmed… it'd be worth witnessing the chaos and possible injuries.

They gathered on the deck, most facing the door that led below. Even Reed, Jack, and Victorie were awake, positioned near the wheel and ready to pounce down upon the foreign fey. The smurf looked around and spotted Orion perched above one of the sails. Marco's worries were put to the side as Captain Rackham raised his hand. It was time.

The half-dwarf muttered to himself as he focused his magic into the release spell. The sailor couldn't see anything, but felt the pulse as the spell completed. He felt Aofie tense beside him and looked quickly at the door.

The only sound was the sea, the boat moving over the waves the only movement.

The spice trader wasn't sure how long they stood at the ready, the situation altered time to drag into hours by his perspective.

Nothing happened.

No burst of activity from below deck. No Captain Rackham being attacked. No fight. Finally Jet broke the vigil. Fluttering his wings as he buzzed over to the door and opened it. Flo gasped when her twin stuck his head into the hall and peered down the ladder.

"Nothin." The sprite reported back, hovering at the door. A shadow crossed over Marco and he looked up. Orion was gliding silently down to the deck. The smurf turned his attention back to the ladder. He wondered why the fox hadn't come up. Even he, as stunted as his skills were, felt the wave of magic. Shouldn't Yeou have felt it as well?

"It did not work." The stryx announced. The smurf looked his way. The avian was fluffing his feathers again. "Then it is likely the Kitsune spell."

A strangled sound from Jet brought everyone's attention back to the doorway. There stood Madam Yeou as the sprite flew away from her. The sailor wasn't sure if her expression was one of boredom or disappointment.

Without thinking, he stepped in front of Aofie. He realized what he was doing when he heard his lover suck in a breath. It gave him an idea. He kept walking until he'd placed himself directly in front of the fox fey. She could very likely toss him aside like a rag doll, but it was a meaningful gesture in his mind.

It didn't seem to amuse her like it usually did. She addressed the half-dwarf. "I am disappointed that you would try to break our contract when it is almost complete."

"Madam, I have been entrapped by your sorcery under false pretenses and then forced to perform tasks that are against my morals." Rackham crossed his arms. "Disappointment doesn't begin to describe my stance on the matter."

The spice trader watched his so called mistress carefully. She was looking at the gathered crowd by the way her eyes moved. He could feel the tension behind him.

It was a long moment before Yeou spoke again. "You will not be able to break the spell." Her eyes rested on Marco. "And you are all very cruel to lead my pet along like this."

Aofie growled something that he was sure was unsavory and directed at the fox fey. The smurf frowned. What was the kumiho up to?

The redhead tilted her head, a smile curled her lips slightly. "They will abandon you as soon as we are off this ship. Make no mistake seumeopeu, your presence is only their concern because your situation has offended them. They care very little otherwise."

"Bollocks!" Aaron snarled. "Yer a right arse ya bloody minger! I'll-" Con wisely slapped his hand over the ranting imp's mouth.

"Enough!" Rackham's voice silenced the muffled shouts, those crew members Marco could see had focused on their captain. "I will not attempt this again. Go back to your room, Madam."

The smurf wondered just what was going on with the half-dwarf. Yeou's giggle caught his attention. "You seem surprised, pet. I have said nothing but the truth. Even your dalliance will be just that." She turned and walked back through the door then seemed to float down the ladder.

She'd seemed so sure that the sailor began to wonder. The insidious seed of doubt was torn away when he felt familiar arms encircle him. He closed his eyes and sighed. If they couldn't find a way to break the spell before they made landfall, he'd have to beware of the fox's mind games.

 **00000**

"What I wouldn't give for wind doldrums." Marco sighed, tracing the pattern of bubbles on the selkie's nude side. If the winds kept their pace, they'd be in port by tomorrow afternoon. Even the comfort of sleeping beside his lover on her magical pelt was hampered by that fact.

"Even if tha wind were te die, Jet an Flo would keep tha ship goin." Aofie pointed out. She turned and hugged the smurf possessively. "We'll free ye, Croi glan. Or else I'll be lookin fer a new ship while I do it meself."

"Don't take any risks though. I wouldn't want you to be captured alongside me." The sailor kissed his love. Even if nothing else went right, he knew she was speaking the truth. When he was free, he'd find the perfect gift for her and propose.

Either his redoubled efforts into the kiss upon his decision or her own ardor affected his lover and the selkie rolled them to settle on top of him. Marco hummed his approval. The smurf brushed his hands slowly down Aofie's back and was rewarded by her responding moan.

She nibbled at his neck and his smurf started to stiffen in it's trapped position. She smiled up at him with a look that made his heart race. The sailor could only watch as his lover trailed kisses slowly down to his groin. He bit back a gasp when the selkie licked the tip of his shaft, warmth encompassing his most sensitive part for only a moment.

He only a moment to feel the cool air of the cabin before the heat of her mouth enveloped him. He sucked in a breath. The electric jolts of pleasure began as she started a steady rhythm. The smurf's head pressed back into the pelt as he moaned.

He realized she seemed content at what she was doing. But the sailor wanted to return the favor. "Turn around." Marco panted. He felt more than heard the selkie's chuckle as she changed her position. Soon he was staring up at the enticing sight of his lover's folds. He didn't hesitate to dive in, enjoying the taste as much as the little jump she gave when he first touched her.

It was a glorious game, he had to fight to keep his concentration in order to keep pleasuring his mate. He slipped a finger inside of her and felt the action cease on his smurf. Aofie moaned and seemed to come back to herself, starting her sucking and bobbing once again with a fervor that almost overloaded his senses.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to!" He started a warning, trying to make her pause again by slipping a second digit in with the first. She growled, sending vibrations down his shaft and up his spine. It was his undoing as he felt the clenching that heralded release and saw stars before his eyes as he came.

He realized he'd stopped only after she pulled away, turning around and grinning. Marco was sure he was in for a night then. The selkie finished him off quickly when she was feeling particularly randy and wanted him to last longer.

The smurf hadn't planned on sleeping anyway.

Aofie kissed him, tongue quickly entering his mouth and dancing with his own. He pushed against her, laying her down as he invaded her mouth in return. He searched and found her center once again, fingers gliding back and forth between her legs as she arched into his touch.

Her hips lifted wantonly and he pushed a pair of fingers back inside. The smurf felt the hum of her mouth as she moaned while he pumped. The selkie had to break away for air and he watched her, face flushed, near panting as he pleasured her. She was beautiful. Leaning in, the smurf nibbled at her neck before trailing his way to her breast. She called his name then.

With a hand between her legs and his lips covering her nipple, he started massaging her other peak. Her body jerked as the selkie started to toss her head. She was close. He increased the pace of his thrusting hand and brushed his thumb gently over her nub. Aofie cried out wordlessly then, body shaking as she rode out her release. He smiled as he let her nipple go.

The usual feeling of accomplishment and love was bittersweet this time. Marco tried to capture every sigh, every movement, every look into his memory. Coming down from her orgasm, his chocolate skinned lover studied his face. He saw it on her face too, in the slight rise of her eyebrows.

"We'll be fine, love." He was sure that was as much for her benefit as his. "And when we're together once again... I have a question I'd like to ask you."

Her eyes widened, large shining brown orbs looking at him in wonder. "Marco, ye... Is it..." Finally frustrated she blurted out. "Are ye askin me what I think yer askin?"

"Well, not yet." He smiled. "It's hardly proper to propose without a gift or-mrmph!" She silenced him by nearly pouncing on him, kissing him fiercely. He responded with a slow burning passion that had them panting at the end.

"When ye do ask, dinnae worry about me sayin anythin but yes." She whispered breathlessly into his ear. The smurf felt himself stirring again. By the look on the selkie's face she felt him poking her. She confirmed it with a giggle. "At this rate we're gunna wear each other out."

"I rather like the thought of that." He replied cheekily.


	3. CH 03: Adventurer

**A/N: I don't own Smurfs, obviously. This is a mature work of fiction and may contain dirty jokes, sexual situations, actual sex, violence, gore, horrible puns, real consequences to actions, and characters who are not infallible.**

 **Get your smurfs in gear folks! This is the third part of**

 **Marco Smurf and the Fox Fey (Part III)**

The shrill call of the captain's whistle came all too soon. The smurf was seized by the sudden urge to lock the door and stay with his love until they had to break it down and drag him away. Beside him, the selkie's breathing changed as she stirred to wakefulness.

"Good morning, beautiful." Marco murmured lovingly once she opened her eyes. She smiled at him before her expression changed slightly to one of longing. Aofie rolled, pushing him flat on his back and holding him tightly. He clung to her like a lifeline and they held each other.

"I hate that we have te get up." The selkie groused. She still pulled herself away. "We have te start plannin how te free ye." Her look of determination turned into an unsettling smile that reminded him of the predatory look Yeou often had. That smile also made Marco wonder exactly the plans that were being played out in the female's mind.

He spent most of the morning helping his lover in the kitchens -and many times helping himself to her. Once their kisses and antics escalated into a compromising situation that was thankfully not intruded upon. Land was spotted shortly after lunch, Jet calling out from the crow's nest. Boats both large and small wove their way towards the docks. It wasn't long before the crew were mooring the Marlin and setting down the gangplank.

Aofie and Marco embraced, the smurf murmuring into her ear, "This isn't goodbye. I'll see you soon, love."

The selkie looked at him with eyes full of unshed tears as he pulled away and walked to the plank where his captor waited. Iseul was chained, actually chained with physical metal linking his wrist manacles together. The imugi had adopted an unreadable expression and the spice trader could only guess at what was going on in his friend's mind. It was very likely the same as his. He didn't want to be in this situation at all.

Yeou tugged gently on the metal chain in her hand. To Marco's surprise he felt a similar tug on the collar. "Come, pets. It is time to see your new home." The kumiho led the way down the plank and back to shore. Once there, they meandered through the throngs of fey, a few types the smurf had never seen catching his eye. He nearly ran into the dragon-kin as they stopped suddenly. Yeou had stopped and was speaking in what was likely her native tongue to a short green creature with water swirling in it's bowl-like head. It nodded carefully to something she said and the fox started walking again, this time the odd native was following them. They stopped in a quiet alley and once again Yeou produced her paintbrush. On the wall she drew a door, then opened the magical entry way.

"Quickly, pets. Enter." She commanded. The smurf hesitated for a moment, remembering what happened inside the magical room. It took a tug on his collar to get him moving again. Once inside the door closed and quickly began to melt away, melding back into look just like the rest of the wall. He looked around at the familiar area worriedly. Was this where she lived? More importantly, how could Orion find him now?

She stepped to the left of where the other door would have been and drew another door. It pulsed as she poured magic into the spell to reopen the door.

"Welcome, pets, to Dalbich Maeneo. Our home." Through the door stood a sprawling estate that Marco couldn't see the other side of. There were several smaller buildings clustered around a larger one, a few connected by covered or uncovered walkways. All of the buildings stood on short pillars of elegantly carved stone, with a sloped roof that upturned away from the ground at the end of their downward angle. As he stepped out of the door, he could see they were surrounded by a head-high wall made up of masoned stone.

He'd missed the kumiho dismissing the room behind him as he gawked. The fox fey walked around him and he felt the tug again. He had to follow along with Iseul to a large set of double doors set into the biggest of the buildings. Yeou opened both with a wave of her hand and walked through them.

She took a deep breath before murmuring, "Naneun jib."

"Naneun jiha ui mun eul iblyeog han." Iseul responded, keeping his face expressionless. From the glare their slaver gave him, the dragon-kin hadn't said anything pleasant.

A large area met the smurf's gaze, several rooms evident from the doors along the walls. The walls seemed to be made of a light colored wood with white paneling. A low table surrounded by pillows sat towards the opposite side of the room.

"Sama! I call you!" Yeou's voice was pitched to carry. In the quiet that lingered afterward the smurf could hear nothing.

"Master, I hear and obey." Only a wiff of air heralded the appearance of a blue skinned female in front of the redhead. She was dressed in a skin tight onyx colored garb that covered her from neck to ankles. Her arms and feet were bare, though her wrists and ankles were shackled with brass colored metal. Her black hair pulled into twin pigtails that curled into cones on each side of her head.

The female offered up an ornate crystal decanter. "As you have wished, Master, I return to you my home again."

The redhead smiled. "Thank you, jini." She slid the decanter into her sleeve where it seemed to disappear. It was only then that the mistress of the house turned to indicate Marco and Iseul. "Sama, these are my newest pets. The imugi is called Iseul and the seumeopeu is called Marco."

Sama looked at the sailor. "Welcome, seumeopeu and imugi." She spared a quick glance at the reptilian.

"Smurf." He found himself correcting. "I'm a smurf." The blue skinned female looked at him, curiosity evident on her face.

"Where is Neela?" The fox fey asked. Immediately the djinn refocused on her.

"I left her in the back garden when I was called, Master." Sama crossed her legs, floating in midair as she responded.

"I wish Neela was standing before me." Yeou commanded. With another sharp breeze of displaced air, a bird appeared.

Marco looked at the bird again, realizing that the creature looked more like a harpy than a true bird. Her body was human appearing with four limbs and her torso and head was human -though with pointed ears. Her arms were large blue feathered wings, with clawed fingers at the second joint from the shoulder, much like Orion's. The avian turned to look at them, then immediately crouched, her arms spreading out aggressively. What he thought was a uniform blue near his own skin color on her wings was interrupted by a band of a darker shade of blue.

"Naga!" The harpy hissed, her clawed feet digging furrows into the wooden floor. Her lower legs were entirely avian from mid-thigh down, including backwards bending knees.

Iseul snarled. "Such insult! I am no snake, you chicken!"

"My ancestors ate dragons like you, lizard! I will show you a chicken!" The two fey started towards each other.

"Enough!" Yeou commanded, fingers moving. Both imugi and harpy were dragged to the floor. Neela squawked indignantly. "There. Will. Be. No. Fighting." The kumiho's voice was a near growl.

"Yes, Mistress." The avian's reply was almost immediate.

"I will not fight." The dragon-kin answered after struggling for a moment.

Seemingly satisfied, the lady of the house waved her hand and released them. Marco offered his friend a hand up. Iseul hesitated for only a second before grasping his arm.

The redhead swept an arm to indicate the room they were in. "This is my home, you will come with me. All of you." She turned and opened the doors they had entered. Sama and Neela followed immediately. The smurf decided to walk a little ahead to put a buffer between the harpy and his friend. He wasn't willing to test another tug on his collar. That bit was quickly becoming degrading.

To his surprise, the kumiho led them on a short tour of the grounds, pointing out the various buildings. There was a large building that housed what amounted to a dance hall with an attached kitchen. Marco supposed that it was used for any parties or gatherings the fox had. Then they came to a small garden shed that housed the tools for gardening.

"And I am the gardener." Neela announced, standing almost protectively near the door.

"You are a fine gardener, Uneun sae." Yeou agreed. "These will be our new help for indoors. No more dishwater on your pretty feathers." She petted one of the harpy's wings and the avian smiled with her eyes half-closed. Iseul snorted. The mistress of the house stopped the budding confrontation with a glare.

She introduced the last row of smaller buildings as servant's quarters. There were 7 of them and Marco wondered just how many slaves the fey had.

"This is where you will stay." The kumiho pointed to the houses as she spoke. "The first is claimed by Neela, that one is Sama's, and the third is Addy's. Marco shall be in the fourth and Iseul the fifth."

The smurf was struck by just how much Yeou's antics reminded him of a human girl playing with dolls. They were being shelved neatly.

"Has Addy's condition improved?" The fox asked, looking at the djinn.

"Slowly." Sama shifted uneasily. "He was not happy with my assistance. Very obstinate one when he is ill." She glanced at the house. "He only requires bed rest to regain his strength now."

Yeou nodded. "Good. I will no longer require him to perform any of his old duties. He will be able to rest for as long as he needs." She beckoned them as she glided back towards the main house. "Come, my pets. We shall inform Marco and Iseul of their duties."

His duties amounted to doing chores as Yeou saw fit. At least he wouldn't have to worry about working on any of the plants. He had whatever the opposite was of Farmer's green thumb and had accidentally ruined any greenery he'd been put in charge of before. Neela was highly protective of her territory.

"I've never known Harpies to garden." The smurf whispered to his scaled companion.

"That is no Harpy." Iseul murmured. Before any more could be said they were ushered into the dining room.

Dinner was a simple mix of rice and fish, served by the djinn to all four of the servants who sat awkwardly at the low table. Sama snapped her fingers and sent a few dishes directly to the bedridden Addy. The kumiho took her meal in her room. That Marco expected. Most slave owners didn't eat meals alongside their slaves.

The poor smurf had the misfortune of watching the harpy and imugi glare daggers at each other as the group ate their meal in silence. Used to happier company, the sailor soon couldn't stand it.

He looked at Neela. "Madam Neela, pardon my ignorance, but what sort of fey are you? I'm only familiar with Harpies, but I've never heard of them disliking dragons so fiercely."

The blue feathered female sat up straighter. "I am Garuda. My people are servants to the Holies, fighters of the children of Vritra! Harpies." She clicked her tongue. "Harpies are said to have been outcasts who were exiled long ago. They aligned themselves with the demons."

The smurf sat his fork down neatly. "Who are the children of Vritra?" He asked curiously.

"Vritra is Shiva's pet run wild. Once he was a servant of the Holy, but his pride caused him to turn into a demon. He took the water of the world until he was slain, but from his blood came the dragons, his children."

Iseul's brow furrowed. "Not all dragons are descended from Agma Yong. The betrayer was the son of Cheonsang-ui Yong. None of the dragons I know follow the fallen. It is like saying all bird-kind follow the same path."

The Garuda scowled for a moment, then her expression slipped into thoughtfulness. Marco was sure what his friend had said had enlightened her, but then the avian lifted her chin haughtily.

"That is just what a dragon would say to deceive." Feathers rising on her arms, the female got up from the table and left.

The Imugi rolled his eyes. "Aigu." He sighed.

Sama ushered them to their houses shortly afterward. The 'house' was little more than a separate bedroom with a low futon, large dresser, and small bedside table. Marco settled for watching the sunset out of the only window of his house, leaning on the sill and watching the orange orb get swallowed up by the trees outside of the garden wall.

It would be so easy to simply vault the low wall and run. Except for the collar around his neck. The smurf rested his head in his hand and sighed.

"If only I knew more about magic." He grumbled to himself.

"Magic, eh? So the old fleabag is keeping you magically bound, eh sonny?" Came a voice from his left.

"Yes." Marco answered after a moment of surprise. "She's bound my very magic."

"Oh. I'm sorry sonny." The voice warbled with age. "It seems you're my replacement."

"It's only a minor setback. I'll free myself soon enough!" He couldn't help but boast and laugh.

The elderly laughed. "I wish you luck, my boy. I've been trying for over a century." There was a grunt and the sailor smurf imagined the elderly fey was turning or trying to get up. "You can call me Addy, m'boy."

"And my name is Marco, Addy." The spice trader replied. He leaned out of the window trying to catch a glimpse of his neighbor in the waning light. The other house was cast in shadow.

"So Marco, has she used you to feed yet?" At the smurf's groan the elderly voice continued. "Yeah, my sentiments exactly."

"How has she managed to keep you here for a century? Is her magic that strong?" He found himself asking.

"It's not that she's strong. It's that she's careful. The old fox tends to use Sama to prevent me from escaping when I manage to get a leg up. I don't like that genie." The old voice became gruff with anger.

No wonder he gave the djinn a hard time when she tried to heal him. The smurf reasoned. "So then the target isn't Yeou… it's Sama." Marco murmured to himself. Already he was trying to form plans. The pair were silent as the smurf plotted. Soon he noticed a soft snoring coming from his neighbor's room.

"Goodnight Addy. Goodnight Iseul." The sailor called out. He stood, looking at the purple sky where stars were just beginning to show themselves.

"Goodnight Aofie." He whispered just before turning and climbing into bed.

 **00000**

The days wore on. Marco had decided upon waking the second day that at some point he'd test his collar. He found some free time after washing the breakfast dishes -and just why didn't Sama clean them magically?

He ran towards the property wall, vaulting easily over the head-high stone structure. His feet had scarcely touched the ground when he felt the jerk of the collar. He staggered back, tripping and falling onto his tail painfully.

"Well. It still works." The smurf muttered to himself. He wondered if Yeou could feel when he pulled on the chain and sprang to his feet. As quickly as a guilty smurfling caught with their hand in the cookie jar, he jumped back over the wall. He waited tensely for any sign he'd been caught. His only answer was the birds chirping in the distance.

It became a daily ritual. Find a break in his duties and test the collar. It made him feel like he was doing something productive at least. Something more than scrubbing floors and dusting. At meals he also tried to befriend the two females, though found this difficult. Neela's pride seemed like it wouldn't allow her to acknowledge that Iseul might be good and Marco was dealt a hand of guilt by association.

Sama didn't quite seem to be all there. She smiled serenely through meals and would respond when asked a question, but never seemed to start any conversations. He wondered if that was the djinn's normal personality or if Yeou had done or wished something to make her more compliant. If he could find her decanter, he was sure he could wish himself and Iseul free.

At night he'd try to talk again with his elderly acquaintance. More often than not, the old fey would be asleep or fall asleep quickly. At least by the end of a week, he could hold a conversation better. It was good to hear and evidence of Addy's continued improving health. Mostly the talks kept to the topic of the comings and goings of the house or Addy telling tales of his travels. Though the elder fey he learned that Yeou kept Sama's anchor close to her person unless she was out traveling for long distances.

It was the eighth evening before the grandfatherly voice seemed to give in to curiosity.

"Say m'boy, you sound like you're from the Misty Isles. That about right?" Addy asked.

Marco watched the sparse clouds travel past the waning half-moon. "Close, I'm actually from the mainland near there."

"Oh! I've been all over that area. Seen some pretty amazing sights too, mind. There's a certain cave at the mouth of a river where there's a kingdom of crystal fey. Or the tall mountains the humans call the Alps. Why, if you head a little further east, there's a small ocean of water so salty, you can almost walk across it!"

Marco enjoyed listening to the old male ramble. It never took much to set Addy off on a tangent and the elder seemed to enjoy adventuring just as much as he did. The warbling voice stopped suddenly during a recount of how he discovered the new world long before the italian did alongside humans who called themselves vikings.

"Addy?" The smurf broke the silence.

"O-oh. Sorry, sonny. I was just lost in a memory. Old regrets from an old adventurer. I left a son behind. He was just a child. I'd meant to return to him, but one thing kept leading to another. I wonder… I wonder if he still thinks of me. If he's ok. If he's happy…" The sailor was sure he heard a snuffle and his heart ached for the old fey.

"I'm sure, Addy, that where ever life has lead your son, you've always been in his heart." He hoped that he was reassuring instead of cutting the wound deeper.

"Ah." The old voice chuckled and Marco was filled with relief. "Thank you for that, Marco." There was a rustling sound. "I think though, I'm going to s… head to bed. Goodnight, m'boy."

"Goodnight, Addy." The smurf settled down into his own bed and tried to sleep. It was hard to get used to the stillness after being on a boat for so long. Moreover… he kept reaching in his sleep for a body that wasn't there. It made for restless nights.

"Goodnight, Aofie." The smurf whispered.

 **00000**

A hiss and a squawk alerted the smurf to trouble brewing. Marco dropped the scrubber and ran towards the sound. In the kitchen the Garuda and Imugi faced off, Iseul holding a watering can threateningly.

"Great Smurfs, what's going on?" The sailor demanded.

"I. Am. The. Gardener." Neela spread her arms out threateningly, feathers almost on end. Her head feathers looked like a crown of blue grass.

"I was attempting to water the herbs in the windowsill." Iseul's voice was cold. "Apparently even the plants inside are claimed by this overzealous one." The reptilian narrowed his eyes. "I said I would not fight. Are you going to break your word?"

The avian made a sound that reminded Marco of an angry chicken. The smurf almost laughed. The blue feathered female slowly calmed herself.

Finally she held out her hand. "I would like to do my duty. You will give me the watering can."

Carefully, the Imugi handed the item over. He tilted his head as she accepted it, then watched her silently as she watered the small window box. The dragon-kin's gaze didn't waver until the Garuda left through the kitchen door.

"She is mad, I think." Iseul murmured. "Perhaps too long in captivity."

The smurf started to laugh. He had to struggle to explain why. Then his scaled friend laughed as well.

As their mirth wound down, the Imugi looked at the smurf sadly. "I fear sometimes that this is truly where I'll live the rest of my days."

"We can't give up hope my friend. I'm sure our means of travel has made it difficult for us to be located. But rest assured that we will be free." At the very least, he knew without a doubt that his lover was looking for him.

Iseul closed his eyes and nodded. He seemed to be gathering himself and the smurf hoped that he could fight off whatever doubts plagued him. Overcome by the urge to lend some strength to his friend, the smurf reached out and lightly gripped the Imugi's shoulder.

Reptilian eyes opened in surprise, meeting his own steady gaze of lavender. "Trust me, Iseul. We will be free. And soon." The sailor was sure he saw the determination enter the dragon-kin's expression.

 **00000**

That night he relayed the tale to Addy, laughing again when he got to the noise Neela had made. The chuckles from the elderly voice mixed with his own. Farther away, he heard an angry screech and a thump.

"Uh-oh. It seems our feathered friend wasn't asleep yet." Addy observed.

Marco only felt a little guilty. He only had another moment to wonder if he should apologize when the door to his house burst open. The Garuda stood there for a moment seething.

"I am no chicken!" Her screech was pitched enough at the end that the smurf had to clap his hands over his ears. The sailor couldn't back up any further, already pressed up against the window.

From outside his door, there was a crash. Neela whirled and gasped, then disappeared from the doorway. "Sama!" The harpy-kin cried. "Help!"

Marco responded and ran to his door, seeing a struggling heap of blankets at the bottom steps of the quarters beside of his. The Garuda was running towards Sama's dwelling. The sailor sprinted and stooped down to help the elderly fey up, pulling the blankets off first.

"Great smurfs! You're a smurf!" The spice trader cried in surprise.

The shock of seeing one of his own kind temporarily smoothed the creases of pain from the old smurf's face. He was dressed in a yellow hat and smurf pants with spectacles perched on his nose. His beard covered all of his chest and would likely drag the ground when he was standing. Addy's expression started to show pain again and the look jolted Marco from his surprise. He took up the elder smurf's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Here I was sure that I'd be rescuing some young buck of an elf from Neela. If I'd only bothered to hobble my way to my window…" The yellow clad smurf murmured as the sailor helped him back into his room. The small house was lived in, with a rocking chair and blankets on it and the bed.

Marco paused. "Bed or chair?" He seemed calm though his mind was racing. Another smurf! How many others were there?

"Chair please." They were quiet as the younger smurf helped the elder to sit. Before he was done, Neela and Sama ran in.

"I'm fine. Go on, you two!" Addy snapped, waving the pair away. "I only tripped and got myself s-tangled up." It was several moments before the two females took his word and left. Once they did, the old smurf stretched and twisted a bit, something popping in his back. Relief was evident on his face afterward. "Ah, there we go."

"Are there other smurfs in the world?" The younger male's awestruck voice grabbed the old adventurer's attention.

"Well…" Addy looked apologetic. "You're the first smurf I've seen in about five centuries. I'm sure there are a few left smurfing about since the great catasmurfum happened about seven … or was it six? Centuries ago. We're the last of a dying breed m'boy. Surely your parents smurfed you about it?"

Marco shook his head, confused. "Papa never mentioned anything about a great cataclysm. I'm quite sure he doesn't know about it, or even where we come from."

"So the lore's already gone. Ah." The yellow clad smurf shook his head sadly. "We once had a realm much like the faeries do. Numbered just about as many too. Then one day when I was, oh, I smurf about three hundred or so. I smurfed back to the entrance of our land and it was gone. Just… gone. Somesmurf had carved 'cursed land' where the entrance stands. I'm not sure what happened. But the land of the smurfs and all the smurfs in it had been desmurfed."

The sailor sat down hard on the bed. They had a land?! Could that be where he and his brothers came from? Were there more smurfs there, fixing that place? Wait, parents? So many questions fought for the right to be uttered first that Marco found himself dumbstruck.

"Wait, what is that?" The elder pointed at Marco's necklace.

"It's a gift from Papa." The sailor answered distractedly. He picked up the compass and tried to settle his thoughts enough to ask a question. That was right, Papa had a mother. He watched the needle point the way to the village.

"Marco." The shaking in the old smurf's voice tore him from his tumultuous thoughts. "Did he say where he got it?"

"It was a gift from his father to his mother. As Papa related to me... his father smurfed it for his mother and wrote on the back _'May your wonderings_ -"

" _Always lead you home_." Addy cut in, finishing the inscription. Suddenly the elder was a blur of motion, throwing the blankets off of himself. He stood and moved quicker than the spice trader thought possible for his advanced age, grasping Marco's shoulders.

"Great Smurfs afire! You're my grandsmurf!" The look of joy on Addy's face was contagious as he pulled the other smurf in for a hug.

"A pleasure to meet you." Marco chuckled as he squeezed back. "I have so many questions, they're all jumbled in my head." He admitted. "Addy." He started.

"Please, call me Grandpa!" The old smurf insisted, moving to sit back down. "Smurfatootie, if you think you've got questions, I've probably got just as many." He chuckled.

Once the sailor started, he found he couldn't stop. "Was Papa… was your son delivered by stork? Were there actually as many female smurfs as there are males? What was the Smurf land like? Do you know if there are any smurfs trying to fix the land. Do we-"

"Wait! One smurf at a time, m'boy!" The elder smurf held up a hand. "Now… Delivered by stork, you smurf. Surely Sonny's had The Talk with you?"

Marco laughed off his embarrassment. "Yes. He's sat myself and my brothers down when we started our coming of age. But there's…" He paused, trying to explain it. "All of my brothers and myself were smurfed to Papa by a stork as smurflings. I'm not sure where we smurfed from." The younger of the pair didn't realize he was slipping into smurfish.

"Stork, eh…" Addy rubbed his chin in thought. "I've never smurfed of such a thing. Maybe there are smurfs trying to smurf things right again and they're sending their youngins to a safer place. There's no telling." The ancient smurf shrugged. "Hm. You only smurfed brothers though, no sisters?" The spice trader shook his head. "Now that is a mystery." Grandpa started rocking with a thoughtful expression.

"It becomes an even greater mystery when you smurf that I have 98 brothers." Marco added. He smiled when his grandfather sputtered and stopped rocking. "Five or even a dozen of only one gender is one thing, but there were 98 of us smurfed by stork. The only female in the village was smurfed by a wizard and the odd smurf out was a strange accident of magic and smurfed from a mirror."

"Well, I'll be smurfed." The yellow clad smurf leaned back in the rocking chair.

"What was the smurf's land like?" The sailor asked.

"Eh?" The elder smurf came out of his reverie. "Ah, it was much like where Wandy and I settled. Lots of forested area, mountains and rivers, lakes and a beach. Smurfs were able to live and smurf without fear of the dangers of a true forest. There was also a thick jungle with vines since some smurfs preferred that. For the adventuring smurfs like us it'd keep you busy for a century or two. But it was small, so much smaller than the human world. Why, the waters of the ocean always smurfed to the shore of the land with a day of sailing. But it was the smurfiest place."

Something seemed to occur to Grandpa and he rocked forward. "But you say Papa never smurfed you about our land? Now don't that smurf it all. His mother and I left him several books, one of which was her journal. I know she smurfed about it in there."

Marco adjusted his hat as he thought. "Well, it could've been smurfed in one of the fires. Or lost in a flood. We've had a few of those. I think we had at least a dozen mishaps before Archivist started smurfing copies of all the written materials in the village."

The old smurf looked sadly at the ground as he leaned backward. "Oh…" He sighed. "I was hoping to read it."

"You've been smurfing for her all this time, haven't you?" Marco asked quietly.

"Yes. It's been five centuries since I've last smurfed Wonderer. I'm getting worried that perhaps I won't find her before I smurf on to the next adventure." He stared at Marco for a moment with an inscrutable look.

"Are you smurfy, Grandpa?" The sailor asked at last.

"Eh? Oh! Ah, yes." The elder smurf must have let his mind wonder. "I think, youngin, that I need to smurf to sleep now."

The younger smurf stood. "Of course. Would you like me to smurf you over to the bed?"

"No, no, I can smurf it. These old bones aren't completely useless, m'boy." Grandpa stood up slowly, dragging blankets with him towards the bed as the sailor made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Grandpa."

The smile on Addy's face carried over into his voice. "Goodnight my grandsmurf."

 **00000**

This time he strolled right out of the front gate. Marco again stopped only a few feet from the fence after feeling the tug at his neck. He stared at the path leading away from the villa. Where did it go? Would he be able to find his way back to the port?

How long would it take the crew to find him? He was certain that at least Aofie was looking. She knew a little magic, too. The selkie had proudly told him she'd enchanted the lights in her room. Was it enough to locate a smurf however far into the continent they'd traveled?

His mind wandered to seeing to his own escape. The sailor smurf had seen his captor all of three times in his stay there. He wasn't sure how often she needed to feed, or even if she always saved the lives of her prey.

"Testing your limits, seumeopeu?" As if his thoughts had summoned her, Yeou stood in the open gate.

Cursing inwardly, the smurf faced her defiantly. "I dare say you'd expect nothing less."

The kumiho smiled in her customary predatory fashion. "It is a delightful thing. Come, Marco. I have a surprise for you."

He followed only when the collar tugged him along into the house and towards one of the guest rooms. It was one he'd dusted and cleaned a few times. The door was closed now. The smurf's brows furrowed. By habit or tradition, unoccupied rooms were left with their doors open in the house, with the exception of Yeou's bedroom. Only Sama was allowed in there aside from the fox.

"I found this one near the fence last night. I considered feeding on her. But I think you would rather I kept her." The fox fey slid open the door as she spoke.

Dread squeezed the smurf's chest until he thought his heart stopped. Lying tied on the floor was an all too familiar mix of light and darker brown. Chocolate eyes stared up at him. She was gagged. "Aofie!" Marco cried, darting forward only to be jerked to a stop by the pressure on his neck.

"Ah, my pet. You have much to learn. You do not get rewards for being defiant, seumeopeu." Yeou didn't seem to strain at all as the smurf pulled back away from her, growling. "If you wish to see my newest pet, then you will have to behave."

The sailor stopped his struggles as the implications set in. Through gritted teeth, he asked. "What would you have me do?"

"You will address me with respect. You will call me Mistress." Behind them, the selkie made a sound of protest around her gag.

Marco swallowed. He was sure he could hit the redhead right then… but what would the demented fey do to Aofie in retaliation? He took a breath. "Very well. Mistress." He said as evenly as he could.

"Very good, pet." It was the first time Yeou's smile seemed sincere. "Just remember. If you are a bad pet, I will take away your treat, Marco." The smile started to show her teeth, canines elongating as though she was pointing out exactly how the selkie would be taken away.

"I understand… Mistress." The smurf felt sick.

"Good." The kumiho flicked her hand and the pressure on his neck released so quickly that he fell back and landed hard on the wooden floor. He whirled to face his lover, only registering the retreating footsteps of the fox as background noise.

"Aofie, oh smurf… has she harmed you?" The sailor asked as he pulled off her gag. He moved to untie the selkie as she worked her jaw for a moment. Just how long had she been bound and gagged?

"I'm fine, Marco. I'm fine. Just a bit roughed up." The cook groaned as her arms were released. "More stiff than annythin'. Tha she-devil had me tied up all night." She clenched and relaxed her hands in an obvious effort to relieve stiffness.

"I'm sorry I smurfed you into this mess." The explorer muttered, working at the knot at her feet. Once he finished he felt hands cup his cheeks. He looked up into the warm brown depths of her gaze.

"It's nae yer fault, love. I made my choice. An I'd choose ye all over again." Stiffly, the selkie pulled him into an embrace he gladly returned.

"Are the others coming?" Marco asked, moving around to rub her shoulders. She tensed momentarily before relaxing.

Aofie let out a breath. "Nae. As soon as tha contract was broken, tha entire crew seemed te forget. I didna remember tha fox… but I remembered ye. Tellin 'em did nothin. So I started searchin on me own."

"I'd wager that's why she was so confident I'd be on my own." The sailor smurf groused. He worked his way down his lover's arms, rubbing to encourage circulation. "Well, we'll just have to escape together."

The water fey leaned back against him. "When ye say it like tha, I believe ye, love."

He watched her eyes close and wondered if she'd slept at all through the night. What a fine pickle this was, he mused. Did the kumiho patrol every night? Was there a spell set up to tell her of intruders? Did she even sleep? He had to ask Addy. Maybe if the three of them put their heads together they could come up with something.

"Would you like to meet my grandfather?" The sailor asked.

"Yer granda? How on earth?" Aofie twisted to look at him skeptically.

He smiled. "Believe me, I was just as surprised." The pair got up, smurf making sure his love was uninjured before they left the manor and crossed the grounds to the old smurf's home. He knocked. "Addy?"

"Marco! Come in!" The old smurf was sitting once again in his rocking chair, though only a single blanket covered his legs. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "So who is the little lady?"

"Grandpa, this is Aofie. She was one of the crew on the ship that carried me here. She was captured trying to make a rescue attempt." The younger smurf smiled reassuringly at the brown haired female.

"Well now. You must have made quite an impression for them to try to save you." The elder smurf smiled. "It's a pity the old fox has so many tricks. I'd wager you tripped one of her wards."

Marco rubbed his chin. "Wards. Does she sleep? Would we be able to get away during the night if we could free ourselves?"

"She's more like a rabbit. Takes naps towards noon and midnight." Addy supplied.

"So ye've watched tha witch at night then?" Aofie asked, tucking a loose strand of wavy hair behind her ear.

The old smurf started rocking. "Yup. I've been captive here for nigh on a dozen decades."

"D'ye know if we can cast inside tha wards an nae be detected?" The selkie pressed, leaning forward and putting her elbows on her knees.

"Oh yes." The adventurer nodded. "Those wards are for intruders, if they pestered her every time a spell was cast, she'd get an alarm all the time from her genie." He sighed. "If I knew more tricks I would have been able to escape, but I'm recovering from some version of the fairy flu and can't cast a thing right now."

"Tha fairy flu!" Aofie jerked back.

Grandpa held up a hand. "Don't smurf yourself, I'm no longer contagious."

Marco looked back and forth between the two. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Ye've ne'er run inte tha fairy flu?" Aofie looked at him incredulously. "It's a magical disease tha eats at yer magic. Only way te get over it is te let it run it's course."

"And what's more, if you try to treat it magically, it gets worse." The older smurf added.

Marco was sure he had started grinning like a loon. "Grandpa, do you have anything that hasn't been cleaned from when you were contagious?" A plan was clicking into place.

"Why in smurf's name would you want to catch the fairy flu, whippersmurfer?" The old smurf had stopped rocking.

"Oh it's not for me, it's for our dear fox." He leaned back, tilting his head up and pointing at his collar. "If her magic drops enough to end our capture spells, we can use the opportunity and escape."

"An' what if instead the she-beast uses tha link te yerself te keep those spells runnin? Or if tha flu travels te ye through tha link?" The selkie put her hand over his.

"That's smurfxactly what happened to me. The old fleabag broke the link before she could get sick herself, it was draining the both of us and making me worse." Addy wagged a finger at the young smurf. "She also had Sama get rid of everything and replaced it."

Marco frowned. "There has to be a way. I just haven't smurfed it."

"I know the feeling well m'boy. But that collar means you're tied to the old fox. Why, once I had smurfed a way to stretch the chain, but I still couldn't find a way to smurf it. And breaking that magic binding is a different story entirely."

"Ah, so it's two spells." The selkie rubbed her head. "I think we dinnae have a choice in tha outcome of this. We need te end tha witch."

"That's not the way of the smurfs, little lady." Grandpa scolded. "Besides, if you entered her room the wards there would alert her. There was once a blue goblin who tried the same. It didn't end well for him. The only other creatures who can enter that room are the genie Sama and me. Wait, no, not me. You, m'boy." He pointed at Marco.

"But why…" The sailor started to ask. "The binding." He guessed.

"Right in one." Addy nodded, starting to rock again. "Because you're bound magically to Yeou, the wards can't tell the two of you apart."

"So, I'm able to get into her room. By smurf I think I've got it!" The explorer leaned forward, smacking a fist into his hand. He continued, voice low. "Tonight, I'll smurf into the rooms and search for the genie's vessel. If I can find that, I'm sure we can all be free."

 **00000**

Marco stood and took a breath. "It's time."

"I still dinnae think it's a good idea." The selkie groused. She didn't have any solid reasons to convince the smurfs, so the sailor headed to the door.

"Remember, if this succeeds, we'll all be free. It's well worth the risk." He reassured her. The smurf opened the door and jerked in surprise.

"Sorry for the smurf." Grandpa whispered. "I can't smurf still and I can't sleep with all the excitement."

"If you will, keep Aofie company. I'll smurf back shortly." Marco nodded and the two smurfs exchanged places. The door closed.

As swiftly and silently as he could, the explorer made his way to the main house. He opened the door to the kitchen, slinking inside. Shadows loomed, darkness taking up most of the room and the smurf was glad he'd spent so much time cleaning. Padding softly he crept back towards the forbidden room. The door was locked, but it was simple to tip water from a nearby vase and tear a hole in one of the paper panels. He slid the door open quietly.

It was a bedroom much like the guest room, though opulent tapestries lined many of the walls. The bed was low to the ground with sheets that shined in the low light that came through the large window. In the middle lay the sleeping form of the kumiho. In the corners large pieces of furniture stood sentinel. To Marco's left was a desk and mirror, to his right a large armour. Two large chests of drawers were across the room, the window between them.

The desk was his first goal, there was only a single drawer that looked capable of holding the decanter he'd seen. That was the first one he slid open. A variety of brushes and other feminine products met his gaze. He tried the other two drawers just to be safe. Nothing.

The smurf paused a moment to look at his captor. The fox fey slept on, chest rising and falling evenly. Continuing his search he checked the armour. The thing was bigger on the inside than was possible without magic. Rows of dress-like robes that seemed to be the style in this part of the world went ten paces deep into the enchanted room. He looked behind, under, and above them. Still nothing. He closed the door carefully and watched Yeou to make sure she was asleep.

The two dressers were left. The smurf tiptoed around the fox's bed and slid open the topmost drawer. He looked away when he realized he was looking at her underwear. He felt for the decanter blindly and felt something hard. The sailor felt his heart thudding in his chest as he grasped a cylinder of cool glass that he was sure was the neck of the crystal anchor.

He blushed and nearly let out a startled squawk when he realized he was holding a glass phallus. That went back into the drawer fast enough to emit a muffled thump. He froze. Turning he watched the sleeping mistress of the manor. Her breathing still looked even. He counted to fifty before he dared turn back to his search. The next three drawers turned up fruitless. He started on the bottom one.

"I wonder what you are searching for, seumeopeu." She was on all fours, crawling toward him. He backed up into the drawer and almost stumbled. As she approached him she grew, fur sprouting along her arms and tails emerging from the nightgown she wore.

"Since you are awake, I think it's time to feed." Yeou's voice was a low growl as transformed, going further than the smurf had ever seen. Before his instincts to run kicked in a full sized fox filled the room in front of him. He darted to the side but was pinned by a paw.

"Poor little seumeopeu." Marco couldn't see anything but the floor as the voice echoed above him. He closed his eyes, sure he was about to meet his end.

"Do you think I would waste your talant?" The kumiho asked before laughing throatily. The paw lifted, a furred tail wrapping around him like a serpent. The smurf struggled until the tail squeezed the breath out of him. It loosened and he gulped air. Another tail opened the large windows and the fox stepped out into the night air.

With a leap they were off, the smurf could do nothing but watch as he was carried over the wall. Down the road the fox raced, turning here or there at an intersection until the sailor scarcely knew which way was which. Ahead, the glow of a town steadily grew. Yeou slowed to a trot before stopping completely. She transformed again, this time growing in size until she was as large as a human. Her tail deposited Marco into her hand and she held him firmly.

"I have found, that healing the large ones tired Addy out. I wonder, do you have more or less magic than he, pet?" She smiled, all teeth. "We will find out tonight. If you fail to heal this human, it is no large tragedy. After all, they breed like mice."

The smurf's mind scrambled to find some way out of the situation. If he failed to heal the fox's victim, he was sure he'd feel guilt over the death. "Wouldn't it be better to find another fey?"

"While the youkwe are filling, humans are sweet." The kumiho licked her lips. She started walking towards the village.

A human might die because this creature was in the mood for what amounted to sweets. "Would I be able to heal myself?" Marco blurted. Then he started thinking of how many ways **that** could go wrong.

Yeou stopped, lifting him up towards her face. "So long as we are bound, I am able to use your magic, even as you sleep. ...You are offering yourself."

He swallowed thickly. If she was that confident, the odds of something going wrong was miniscule. "Yes. Which would you rather try?" He asked with more bravado than he felt.

Her eyes seemed to glow in the low light. "You."

The smurf thought they would head back towards the manor, instead the female carried him towards the village. As she walked she shrank, until she placed Marco on his feet and led him along with a hand on his shoulder. They stopped at a house, the fox fey pulled out her paintbrush and drew a door again.

The sailor walked in as soon as it was opened, forcing his feet to propel him to the table. He sat on the edge of the stone. "The healing you do. Is it to keep from being hunted yourself?" He asked quietly.

She closed the door, approaching him and nodding. "It is also a waste. Some youkwe are so rare, already hunted by humans with so few remaining. I am not a wasteful human. I replant my garden."

She tilted her head. "I can smell your fear, pet. I can see the tremble of your hands. You have nothing to fear."

Marco looked at his hands, noting the slight tremor. "I was never very good at going to a healer." He muttered. "I don't agree with keeping me captive, or any of the fey you have that would rather be free. But it'd be very unsmurfy of me to allow somesmurf to starve when I can help."

"Seumeopeu are such kind creatures." She closed the last few paces to the table to stand before him. "I think your people were made to balance the evils of the world."

She leaned toward him. "Sleep, Marco." She pressed a finger to his lips.

The world went dark as the smurf's mind was forced to sleep.


	4. CH 04: Escape

**A/N: I don't own Smurfs, obviously. This is a mature work of fiction and may contain dirty jokes, sexual situations, actual sex, violence, gore, horrible puns, real consequences to actions, and characters who are not infallible.**

 **Here it is folks! The thrilling conclusion to**

 **Marco Smurf and the Fox Fey (Part IV)**

The sailor blinked, looking up at the stone ceiling. He sat up slowly. Fatigue weighed down his movements and made him sluggish. The kumiho was chattering away in her language, giggling as she swayed towards the door.

She beckoned to him, giggling when he stumbled and fell. He stiffened when he felt her hands on him. She pulled him to his feet and leaned toward him, saying something else that he couldn't understand. Then she pinched his cheek and cooed something else.

"I don't smurf what you're saying." He grumbled, trying to find the energy to rub his abused face. If this was how Lazy felt it was no wonder the smurf slept all the time. He swayed on his feet.

"You will be very tired." Yeou said carefully, as though she was drunk and had to concentrate on speaking. Without warning she scooped the smurf up bridal style and glided to the door. She placed him on his feet outside and turned with her brush. In a sweeping motion the lines to the door disappeared.

The sky was turning from black to the first shades of pre-dawn purple. He must have been out for hours! He sagged against the side of the house, too tired to even stand properly. Marco closed his eyes.

He jerked when he felt fur wrap around him. The kumiho was in her fox form again. He must have nodded off. The world sped by once the slaver took off, running through the thick foliage. She seemed even faster this time, almost flying through the blur of green. He covered his head with his arms after getting swiped with twigs. _At least I haven't lost my hat._

It wasn't long before the ride was over. The fox hopped lightly over the wall and trotted to the small row of servant's quarters. The smurf was deposited on his front steps and Yeou spun, tails swirling about her like a dust devil. With a flourish of red colored magic the kumiho stood in her humanoid form, smiling with the same ecstatic expression he'd seen on her when she was eating the imp's liver.

"Rest well, pet." She turned and seemed to float to the house.

Once his slaver had rounded the corner out of sight Marco pulled himself to his feet. The door behind him opened, Aofie standing in the doorway. He took a step but his second faltered and he pitched forward. The selkie caught him.

"Marco! Wha did tha witch do te ye?" His love asked, pulling him into the little house and kicking the door closed. Grandpa smurf was sitting on the bed.

"She caught me and said it was time to feed." The sailor began. "We smurfed to a human village where she told me she would test my ability to heal them. I'm no mage, I worried that if I wasn't able to… I offered to feed her myself."

Addy jerked in surprise. "What?! No! Great smurfs!" He stood, approaching his grandson. "Tell me you didn't."

Well, something did go wrong, it seemed. Marco shook his head. "It's why I'm as weak as a smurfling."

The old smurf rubbed his forehead. "A mage of her caliber could have done anything. She might still have your blood, or worse! I thought you knew that, seeing as you were going by a nickname."

"I won't have any deaths on my hands." The sailor announced stubbornly. Come to think of it, the hag that knew his true name probably still had some of his blood. Maybe she had used it up in that youth potion already…

"I have te agree with Addy. That wa'n'a very smart." The selkie urged him to the bed where he sat down heavily.

The sailor shook his head and tried to change the subject. He'd find out in the end if he'd messed up royally. "The oddest thing though. She seemed… drunk, almost."

"Power drunk is more like it." Addy grouched. "Smurfs are potent fey. As tired as you look she probably regrew and smurfed your liver many times."

A bout of giddiness hit the young smurf and he laughed. "If I'd known she'd treat me like Greedy does a cake I might not have smurfed up."

Grandpa made an annoyed noise. "I just hope eating is all she's done. Any more spells on you and you might not be so all fired and smurfy to escape."

That tempered the sailor's mirth. "I don't feel any differently." He frowned. "Just exhausted."

The old smurf sighed, heading towards the door. "Sleep, grandsmurf. Let's hope she hasn't done anything more unsmurfy to you." He stepped out into the night and closed the door behind him.

The selkie helped Marco under the covers before she crawled in beside him. She snuggled against his side. "I missed this. It was lonely huntin fer ye, love." The female mumbled.

He found the energy to turn and wrap his arm around her. "I missed you too. I love you, Aofie."

"I love ye, too." Her voice was breathy as she relaxed into sleep.

Marco closed his eyes and was out like a candle. His rest was punctuated by dreams of the last time he was with his chocolate skinned lover. The smell of her pelt, her hair, her skin, the feel of her lips on his. He wondered if he was dreaming, remembering, or only half awake and truly acting. Feeling and sensation peaked just before he sank back to the depths of a dreamless slumber.

 **00000**

The sailor still hadn't recovered his strength when he woke. Walking to lunch was a trial. He slumped in his seat, using most of his energy to eat.

"Are you well?" Iseul asked, eyes full of concern.

"I fed our captor last night. I'm a bit tired." The smurf muttered.

"Great Ancestors…" The imugi's jaw stayed open. "You mean she fed and you healed or did she truly feed upon you?"

"Tha latter." Aofie grumbled. "Plus she used his own magic te heal him."

The reptilian muttered something that sounded like an oath. "Does she plan to feed on us all?"

"Just me, I think." Marco shoveled more of some the stew into his mouth. Whatever it was, it was surprisingly good. What were the brown lumps… they tasted almost metallic.

"Mistress has never fed on me." Neela boasted. She daintily bit into her red-orange food that reminded the smurf of large noodles. He'd been told before but couldn't recall the name of the spicy dish.

The smurf wondered if the djinn could say the same, but Sama's place was vacant. "Addy told me of a blue goblin that lived here once upon a time." He looked back at the Garuda.

The avian looked sullen. "He did not know his place. He tried to harm Mistress. She was right in defending herself."

"Anyone has a right to want freedom. Servitude should be a choice." Iseul stared at his rival.

"Here, here!" Aofie called before the harpy-kin could say anything.

Neela lifted her chin haughtily. "Servitude is an honor. Something your kind know nothing about."

The rest of the table laughed. Feathers standing on end, the Garuda stood abruptly and stalked away.

Iseul sobered quickly. "Any escape from this place may be hampered by being fed upon. You realize?"

The thought of being kept as a living larder and staying in a perpetual state of exhaustion made Marco shudder. "I'm hoping that if I'm as potent as Addy claims, she won't need to feed for quite some time."

The smurf took a nap after the meal was over, checking to see that Grandpa had something to eat first. Wherever Sama was, she was making sure the old smurf was fed.

He awoke well after sunset, still tired but restless in the head. He wondered if this was how the elder smurf felt. Unable to do much physically but quickly becoming bored. He replayed the events of the night previous. _If only I hadn't dropped that glass smurf._ Being found out was his fault entirely.

Aofie stirred beside him, murmuring something before becoming still once again. He'd have to try again. He wondered where the selkie hid her pelt. The sailor didn't dare bring it up for fear of being overheard. How long would she last without being able to transform? … How long would he last having to feed a kumiho?

The smurf sighed, listening to the distant kleak kleak call of a barn owl. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Wait! Barn owl? Where there barn owls in this part of the world? The smurf's eyes snapped open and he slipped out of the bed. Walking was still tiring, but he made it to the front gate and slipped out.

"Orion!" Marco started at a stage whisper. "Orion, is that you?" His voice still wasn't above a conversational tone. He weighed his options. If he called out loudly enough that he was sure the stryx could hear, he might awaken the fox.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?" Addy hobbled out of the gate. He winked at the younger smurf.

The sailor caught on. Don't mention the possible rescue. "I think my mind has slept quite enough." It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if there were barn owls in this part of the world.

"Happens quite a bit to me, m'boy." The old smurf grunted as he sat down. "The mind can only take so much rest, even when the body is weak."

"I don't see how you haven't been driven smurfy by all the resting." The sailor grumbled. Marco sat on the ground on the opposite side of the gate as his grandfather.

"Well, one thing that keeps me happy is singing." The old smurf winked again. "Do you by chance know the La-la song?"

"Doesn't everysmurf?" Marco chuckled. Taking the lead from his grandfather they sang.

 _La la la-la la la,_  
 _Sing a happy song._  
 _La la la-la la la,_  
 _Smurf it all day long_

While Marco whistled, Grandpa continued.

 _Smurf along with me!_  
 _As simple as can be._

Then the younger smurf rejoined the elder, their voices working in harmony.

 _Next time you're feeling blue, just let a smile begin,_  
 _Happy things will come to you, so smurf yourself a grin!_

 _La la la-la la la,_  
 _Now you know the tune!_  
 _La la la-la la la,_  
 _You'll be smurfing soon!_

Grandpa laughed. "Smurfatootie! It's been ages since I had somesmurf to sing that with." He leaned back, resting on the wall with a smile on his face.

Marco was smiling too, recalling the times he'd spontaneously sing with his brothers. He looked down at the compass. Still stoutly north and west. "You know," He flipped the device over to look at the inscription, "If you'd like, Grandpa, I could give you back this compass."

The older smurf shook his head. "Oh, thank you, but no. When I find Wonderer, I want to smurf her back home myself."

He could understand that. The sailor nodded. He listened in the silence. The owl had stopped making noise.

"I think when I smurf out of here, I'll pay a visit to Sonny. Sounds like things have certainly changed in the past five hundred years."

"Well, when we leave, we could have a little race." Marco grinned. Sailing back versus an overland route? He'd win for sure.

Grandpa laughed. "Well now, that sounds like a right smurf of a time! I should warn you though, whippersmurfer, I have quite a few tricks up my beard."

They lapsed into silence again. The sea explorer stared up at the stars. "You know, one of my brothers wanted to visit the stars. He kept inventing ways of doing it, all failing. But he never gave up. Papa took pity on him and we sort of made up a trip to another world."

"Now there seems a tale worth telling." Addy looked at the younger smurf expectantly.

Marco told him the tale of Astrosmurf. He left out names, just in case there were other ears listening. By the time he finished the sky was turning orange with dawn's first light.

He still hadn't heard any owl sounds.

"You should smurf to breakfast this morning." Marco offered a hand up, though in his tired state it felt more like he were lifting one of Hefty's barbels than assisting the old smurf.

"Eh, why not. So long as that unsmurfy genie isn't there, I'll stay for breakfast." Addy walked with him, leaning heavily on his cane.

Sama wasn't at breakfast again. Marco ate as though he suddenly had Greedy's appetite. He finished off a good portion of a chicken soup and several delicious wrapped rolls of rice and other things that looked like something that Painter would create had he a culinary inclination.

Aofie lavished him with attention. "Where were ye?" She'd asked, concerned. He told her he'd been talking with Addy after waking up sometime in the night. The smurf didn't want to go into further detail in the main house.

He napped after his meal. He'd missed lunch and awoke shortly before dinner. The selkie was by his side when his eyes opened.

"Are ye well, love?" Her brown eyes were full of concern. Gentle fingers traced a scratch on his cheek where the twigs had hit his face.

Marco lifted himself with more ease than he had before breakfast. "I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied, Aofie. I keep trying to think of ways to get us out of here. I worry that if I take too long something may happen to you." He rose from the bed and gathered the female into a hug.

"Yer takin too many risks, love. How long until tha witch takes offense and harms ye?" She hugged him tightly.

"She'll really take offense when we get free." The smurf chuckled, cupping his lover's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

The selkie pulled back. "I cannae do this." She looked at the floor. "Not now."

The smurf felt his brow crinkle as he looked at her in confusion. "It was just a kiss. Are you s-ok?"

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Love. It's jus I'm a bundle'a nerves." She pulled away completely and motioned to the door. "Let's go eat."

Sama was absent again, though Addy was there. It cheered the sailor to know his elder was on the mend.

"Ah, gamjatang! My favorite!" The old smurf proclaimed happily as he sat down.

"Well, if I like this one as much as the other, it will be a treat." Marco commented as he sat between Iseul and Aofie.

"The other was called Hangover Stew. It is usually to get over drinking." The imugi supplied. "It works well to bring back strength in general."

They dined in silence until the old smurf pointed at Aofie with his fork. "So how long have you and my grandsmurf been together?"

The selkie's eyes widened. "Did ye tell-"

Grandpa interrupted her with a laugh. "Oh no. He didn't have to. I've seen my share of springs. He looks at you with an expression I know well."

Neela wrinkled her nose. "To cross kinds is unseemly. It is what the little demons do. With everything."

Marco choked on his stew. "Now see here…" He managed between coughs. How was wanting children with someone you loved a bad thing? And who were the 'little demons'?

"Ah, but that's the magic of love, my feathered friend. It's a powerful thing." The old smurf speared something green and waved it as he spoke. "Odd how the imps seem to be one of the few fey that can do that without magic though. Any legends from your people as to why that is?"

"My people say it is because evil spreads easily." The Garuda huffed.

"Among the Imugi it is said that they are spirits of fire and fire spreads easily." Iseul countered.

"Spirits of fire, eh." Addy tapped his chin before he realized he had food on his fork. He wiped at his beard. "Well, it's true I've never met an imp that didn't have a temper."

It surprised Marco, the presence of the old smurf seemed to temper the Garuda's hostilities. Neela stayed for the whole meal, a first since he'd been there.

The sailor wanted to wait up until midnight and try to find the decanter again. He lay beside the selkie fighting sleep until he was sure his lover was deep in slumber.

He didn't mean to fall asleep himself.

Marco awoke to the sound of a barn owl. It was close. He rolled out of bed, then realized that Aofie was nowhere to be seen. She had to have heard, perhaps she'd left already to see if it was Orion. The smurf picked himself up and headed out the door.

He followed the sound behind the garden shed. After a moment of mental preparation, the sailor jumped over the wall. He landed easily. It was good to know he was getting his energy back.

"Orion!" The smurf called out in a stage whisper. The rasping call stopped immediately. The smurf called again, a little louder.

There was movement and the smurf squinted in the dark. From the trees came a tiny owl that could only be the Marlin's navigator. The avian pulled into a short loop before he landed a stone's throw from the wall.

"I am sorry I cannot get closer." The stryx said in a conversational tone. "There are several wards woven around this property."

"It's still glorious to see you, Orion." The smurf was ecstatic. "Aofie said that none of the other crew remembered me." He looked around. "Where is she? Have you freed her already?"

The avian's feathers fluffed out, standing on end. "Marco, Aofie has been on the boat with the rest of the crew since you and the imugi were led away."

"What?!" It couldn't be. Was this a trick by Yeou. Was Aofie's presence the trick?

"How… how can I tell…" He muttered.

The bird apparently had excellent hearing. "The real Aofie said to tell you to stay strong, croi glan."

Marco stared. The Aofie that was with him, she hadn't called him that the entire time.

"So she was the fake then. Alright, my friend. What do I need to do to be free?"

"Share nothing with the false selkie. I will return on the true full moon to free you and the dragonblood." Orion ran his hand under his wing and produced a small item. "Catch this. Keep it on your person at all times."

The sailor nodded and watched as his rescuer tossed the small item. It was a rock. A nondescript stone that would have blended in with the other stones nearby had he bobbled the catch. He glanced at the sky. The moon was waxing gibbous, three days at most. "There's another smurf here. He's my grandfather. And the fox has a genie."

The stryx danced from foot to foot. "Oh how exciting for you! Were you searching for him… wait, wait, I will ask questions later. For now… do you know what type of djinn she has? What sort of laws it is under?"

Marco thought for a moment. "Her name is Sama. She lives inside a crystal decanter. I have seen her move items and people from place to place, but never anything more than that. She's been missing recently, for what purpose…" His eyes narrowed. "It's possible she's the doppelganger."

"She sounds like a lesser djinn. Crystal is a fine anchor, but it is not a metal like the most powerful of their kind. If the djinn is still playing the part of Aofie, she will be easy to elude until you are all free." The avian's head tilted up to glance at the sky. "I must go. We need to prepare."

"Stay safe, my friend." The smurf bade as Orion took off. Quietly, he jumped back over the fence and crept back into his hut. There was still no fake selkie and the sailor wondered what was going on. He paced. Deciding to take a page from Hefty's book, the explorer jogged in place until he tired himself out.

"Goodnight, Aofie." His murmur was tinged with guilt. He lay down and fell asleep.

 **00000**

The doppelganger was there when he awoke. She looked at him with concern. "It's nearly noon, love. Are ye well?"

"Getting better." The smurf stretched, trying to act at ease with the fake selkie. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something about trying for the decanter. He stopped himself, looking at her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm worried." The female shook her head. "Tha witch has already threatened te end me. Would she do tha same with ye?"

Marco considered it. "I think it would take quite a bit."

She looked at him crossly. "Yer nae takin this seriously."

"But I am." The smurf adjusted his hat. What was the copy trying to do? "We're in danger in her presence no matter what. Slave owners don't view slaves as anything more than property. The only way we'll be safe is to be free."

"What good is it te be free if we're dead?!" The fake selkie exclaimed.

If he hadn't known the female before him wasn't his Aofie, he would've gaped. The selkie's attitude was the opposite of what the doppelganger had just said. He took a breath, letting it out slowly. "What would you have me do?"

"Lay low fer a bit. Watch her, see what makes tha witch tick. Then we plan our escape." The earnest look she gave him made him think of the real Aofie.

"All right." He didn't feel guilty at all for lying. They could easily ask Grandpa all they wanted to know about the kumiho. And it would be a good idea for him to do just that, he reasoned. "I know my methods haven't gotten us out of this, so let's try it your way."

A look of relief so profound washed over the fake selkie's face he wondered if it was sincere. "Thank ye, love. D'ye feel hungry? Ye missed breakfast and it's nearly lunch."

"Sounds s-fantastic." Marco said eagerly.

After lunch the mistress of the house appeared, ordering Aofie to follow her. The sailor made a show of standing up and protesting when the kumiho said he couldn't go. He slumped in his chair once the doppelganger was gone.

His act was good enough to earn sympathetic looks from both Iseul and Addy. The old smurf put his hand on Marco's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine, m'boy."

"You called her Mistress." Iseul's worried tone was quiet.

"She's already threatened to harm Aofie if I don't…" He trailed off. "Behave." The sailor finished with distaste.

"Then it is easy to keep her safe." Neela butted in. "You must be a good servant."

"Smurfs are meant to follow their hearts, just like Garuda are meant to serve with honor." Grandpa explained. "Marco here is an adventurer at heart, just like myself."

"I can't think of any smurf from home who would enjoy this life." The sailor shook his head. They would all miss the familiarity of home, of that he had no doubt.

Addy sat back and cleaned his glasses as he started a tale. "Oh, I remember back in my day there was Butler Smurf. He prided himself on being his brother's servant. It drove poor Independant just out of his smurf. Everything Indy tried to do Butler was there trying to help. Eventually the poor self sufficient smurf got so mad he started trying to find other smurfs that Butler could help instead. In the end though, it seemed none of them appreciated his brother enough for Indy's liking."

The younger smurf was content to let his elder fill up the time with stories until lunch was over. He cleared the table, still no sign of the doppleganger or genie. _At least there aren't a hundred creatures to wash dishes for._ The smurf mused as he cleaned the plates.

He had to speak to Grandpa… and Iseul. The question became how to get the two together without rousing suspicion from the harpy-kin or selkie copy. At night seemed to be the best time.

Dinner came and went, still no sign of Yeou, Sama, or the doppelganger Aofie. Had he been found out? The thought gave him a nervous energy and left him fidgeting in his seat.

"Calm down there, whippersmurfer. You're making me tired with all the jigging you're doing." Grandpa groused as he stood.

Marco followed and started clearing the table for the second time that day. "I can't help it. I'm a bit smurfed up at the moment."

The old smurf locked eyes with him for just a moment. "Would you mind smurfing me back to my room? I think this is the first day I've smurfed around all day." Addy made a show of knocking his knees.

The sailor nodded, letting his grandfather lean on him as they headed back towards the row of little houses. They were silent until they were inside the old smurf's room. Both smurfs started at the same time.

"I have somet-"

"Now I know you're worr-"

Marco shook his head. "That's not my Aofie, and it's not why I'm all smurfed up."

Grandpa's eyebrows raised. "Well now. Is it one of that fox's tricks?"

"Oh yes." He confirmed. "I'm almost smurftain it's Sama in disguise."

The elder scowled. "That smurf-blasted djinn." He huffed. "Why I almost had her anchor once. My beard fell and tickled Yeou's arm. She started moving the decanter around after that. Never could tell if it was on her or somewhere in her room."

The sailor helped his grandfather into his rocking chair and started to pace. "If we could smurf our hands on that, escape would be simple. Or somehow prevent her from using Sama's abilities in three days…"

One of Grandpa's brows arched. "What's smurfing on in three days?"

The younger smurf's voice lowered to a whisper. "I met with one of the crew from the ship last night. On the night of the full moon they'll smurf a plan to free us."

"Smurfatootie! That means that the only way they could be stopped is Sama!" Addy gasped quietly.

"Exactly. We need to smurf that decanter at all costs." Marco said with conviction.

"Or maybe we don't have to." The old smurf stroked his beard. "I have an idea. Don't you worry, m'boy, even if we don't get that anchor Sama won't be a problem."

Marco almost asked what was going on, but Grandpa waved him away. He spent his time before bed washing dishes and wondering what the wily adventurer had in mind. He crawled into bed that night alone.

"Goodnight Aofie." He muttered before settling into a restless slumber.

An avian screech awoke him the next morning. Then Addy cried out, "Fire! Fire!"

He bolted upright and out of bed before his mind registered the black oval on the wall connecting his room with Grandpa's. It was slowly growing. He ran outside, relieved to find the elder smurf standing in the grass as thick smoke billowed out of his open door.

"By the Great Munmu!" The imugi gasped from behind him.

Used to fires in his village, Marco stopped gawking and ran towards the garden shed. "We need buckets! Smurf a bucket brigade!" He opened the door and looked quickly through the tidy interior for something to carry water in.

Spotting a neat stack of buckets he grabbed the top third and ran to the archimedes well nearby. Neela was suddenly beside him turning the handle. He held the bucket and placed another underneath where it was pouring out. Once the one in his hand was full he ran with it. Iseul met him halfway and took the bucket from his hands to head towards the fire. Marco ran back to get the second full bucket and swapped it out with an empty. Then the smurf ran back and exchanged his full bucket for the imugi's empty one. The cycle repeated until the fire was put out. Almost immediately after the imugi announced the all clear, Neela jumped into the air and flew towards the main house.

Marco sat down near the well, dipping his hand into the final, unused, full bucket and splashing water onto his face. "Well," He began, still breathing heavily, "I think we handled that smurfily for just the three of us."

"Indeed." Iseul approached with an empty bucket. "I wonder what happened to set the fire."

"I think, that I may have placed my spectacles on the sill at the wrong angle." Addy confessed, walking carefully toward them and squinting. He was missing his glasses. "I'll miss that quilt." He sighed.

The sailor wondered if it was an accident or if he was making more work for a certain genie. Movement caught his eye and he watched as the garuda, djinn, and kumiho approached.

"Well, maybe I won't have to miss my quilt." Grandpa chuckled. He winked at his grandson.

 _That clever old smurf._ The younger thought with admiration.

The trio of enslaved fey watched as the mistress of the house pulled the decanter from the sleeve of her robe and wished the houses repaired.

It wasn't until after breakfast that the doppelganger reappeared. Marco decided he'd play along as best he could to keep the disguised genie busy.

The next three days Grandpa broke more things than Clumsy on his worst of days. He tried cleaning a cabinet on a rickety chair and brought the whole thing down. It was full of fine gilded dishes that shattered with a deafening sound.

A trip on a bit of upraised rug (that Marco was sure he saw the old smurf flip with his walking stick) caused him to topple a pedestal with a very expensive looking vase. The old smurf kept insisting that he was fine, he was only a little tired still, thank you.

Finally the fox could take no more. She appeared behind the old smurf as he and Marco cleaned up the pieces of the vase. "Enough! No more cleaning! No more helping! Rest, old one!"

"Smurfnabbit, I've been resting for over two months. I'll go 'round the smurf if I have to rest anymore!" Addy grouched. He didn't pick up any more of the shards and stood there with a defeated expression.

"There are things you can do sitting down, seumeopeu. You are still able." Yeou seemed to have calmed down.

"And just what could I possibly do that Sama couldn't? That any of these whippersmurfers couldn't?" Grandpa huffed, leaning on his walking stick.

One elegant brow arched on the kumiho's face. "Then what do you wish to do, Addy?"

"The same thing I've been wishing for nigh on twelve decades." Came his immediate reply. "To go and find my lifemate!"

The fox smiled, teeth showing. "So that has been the reason for these accidents. You wish me to free you now that I have a replacement?" She glided towards him.

"I'm still finding my feet, is all." The old smurf stammered.

"You would not leave behind your own kind. Your grandson. You would return for him. No, pet, you would be a thorn in my side if I let you free." The kumiho waved a hand, a golden chain appearing and leading into Addy's beard. The smurf backed towards the wall. "I have use for you yet, seumeopeu."

"And what might that be?" The adventurer challenged. "Some living nick-nack to gloat over at parties?"

Yeou laughed at that. The throaty sound was the only noise in the hallway, both Marco and Iseul had stopped picking up the vase shards. The fox calmed down and pulled the old smurf close with the magical binding. Her eyes were still full of amusement. "Now that I have tasted your kind... you will be like a delicious fruit, waiting in an orchard to be plucked at my whim."

Marco dropped the shards he was holding, nearly pouncing on the vixen. Iseul's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He saw the female's teeth lengthen and jerked free.

Before the younger smurf could act, Addy was released to lean back against the wall. "I still have use for you, seumeopeu." The kumiho purred, dismissing the visual effect of the chain and gliding away.

Grandpa gripped his chest as the sailor ran to him. "That's why… I never once offered to feed that unsmurfy witch. I told her we tasted horrible, that's why we were brightly colored."

The words stabbed him with guilt. Marco shook his head. "I fear I'm still just a smurfling at times. I'm sorry Grandpa."

He heard a clap and glanced down the hall to see Sama restoring the vase. There were dark circles under the djinn's eyes.

"Could you smurf me to my room, Marco?" The younger smurf was surprised by his elder's request. Perhaps he wanted to dress him down in private.

"Of course." The sailor offered his shoulder to lean on and the pair headed towards the row of houses.

Once they were in the house, Grandpa took a breath, stood tall and tapped his walking stick three times on the wooden floor. "Tap, tap, tap, wood to wood doth kiss." He tapped again and Marco felt the tell tale static buildup of magic. "Tap, tap, tap, untangle magic, dismiss!"

The tingling magic washed over him. "What was that?" He asked.

"Just a little trick picked up by an old adventurer." Addy chuckled. "I'm no mage, I can't break the collars or your binding. But by smurf I can knock out any pesky listening spells." He traced over a knot in his walking stick with a finger. "Humans get the whole tapping on wood right, just not the whole incantation. What's more, the old fleabag doesn't know I can do it."

"You've never performed any magic before now?" He'd thought himself a well traveled and tricky smurf. Now Marco felt he had far more to learn than he'd thought.

"No. I could feel when she cast, so I was sure as smurf she could do the same. Couldn't risk it. Same reason why I haven't pulled anything out of my beard." Grandpa shook his head.

"And breaking things?" The younger smurf dared to ask.

"Sama only has so much magic. Exhaust her and she won't be able to stop us. As near as I can figure, the rules that genie is bound by are that she gets enough magic to smurf small feats, but only a truly powerful wish every solstice. I'm sure that finding and sending the fox to get you was her wish this smurf around. So the fire, the busted dishes, broken chairs, and her trying to keep up that glamor to play as your smurffriend are wearing her mighty thin." Grandpa looked positively devious, though part of that may have been the sailors admiration for his plan.

"That means when they come tonight… we'll only have Yeou herself to deal with." Marco laughed.

"Don't smurf me wrong m'boy, that fox is dangerous. What's more, we don't know how powerful she's become after who knows how many livers she smurfed from you." The elderly smurf wagged his finger at his grandson.

"I couldn't smurf the thought that a human might have smurfed because of me. I don't know if I have enough magic to heal somesmurf that large." The sailor muttered defensively.

Grandpa looked him in the eye, hand on his shoulder. "I know you're young, whippersmurfer, but you should know that any deaths are on that fleabag's head alone. It's her that's feeding, and it's her that smurfed you into this mess." He chuckled. "But, like I taught Sonny. You never know when a good deed will come back to help."

"Words I try to smurf by." Marco said proudly. "And tonight, I hope some of them smurf us a way out of this mess."

 **00000**

The sailor smurf slid slowly out of the low bed, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping doppelganger. It was perhaps an hour after dark. He had to get to Iseul's and fill the Imugi in on the escape happening that night.

He turned the handle of the door and slipped out, turning the handle again to ease the door shut without the click of the latch. The moon was just beginning to rise, lending its pale glow to dash silver amongst the treetops. He repeated the process of turning the handle slowly and easing through the door of the dragon-kin's room.

"Iseul?" The smurf stage whispered, letting his eyes adjust to the deeper shadows indoors. He thought he saw the imugi's sleeping form on the low bed and stepped towards him.

A clawed hand over his mouth, another at his neck stopped him cold. "On the ship, I told Marco one thing I should not have. What is that thing?"

The sailor waited until the hand moved from his mouth. "You told me that you were your kind's youngling, not yet an adult." It had surprised the smurf that Iseul wasn't a full adult by his people's standards. He'd joked then that sometimes puberty makes for rash decision making. The claws left his neck.

The dragon-kin's dark form moved around in front of him, head tilting in what the smurf was sure was a curious expression. "Why are you here?"

"The Marlin's crew are planning an escape attempt tonight. We're going to do our best to break free of this cursed manor. We need to be ready for whatever they have planned." Marco whispered.

"Great Munmu." The imugi breathed. "Then we go. Your grandfather knows?"

"Aye." The smurf whispered, turning for the door.

"And the selkie?" Iseul asked as they crept out into the pale moonlight.

"That's not Aofie." Marco didn't elaborate as they headed to Grandpa's. He jumped when his hat vibrated. It took the smurf a moment to remember the stone he'd tucked inside. He slipped it off as they walked and pulled the rock out. It glowed dimly, like a distant star.

The young smurf slipped into the room to wake his grandfather. To his surprise, the old smurf was up already, his favorite quilt tied to his back like a rucksack. "Smurfatootie, I haven't been this fired up in some fifty years!" He whispered excitedly. He walked quickly towards the door and together the two left the row of houses.

The glow was steadily getting brighter. The sailor blinked the afterglow away from his eyes. "I wonder what this is for." He clapped both hands over it to shield the light. The rock vibrated again as if in protest.

"It could be a beacon, it could be a distraction. Didn't the one that gave it to you tell you what to do?" Addy asked.

Marco shook his head. "Orion only smurfed to keep it on my person at all times. Oh!" The rock jerked free from his hands, shining like a miniature sun. It flew to hover over the corner of the main house. Glowing white lines of magic flew like comet tails from 12 points and traced a complex pattern that reminded the young smurf of a maze. The white changed to yellow as the magic became almost palpable.

The magic burst into motes, the wave of energy caused his collar to burn. He slapped at it, and the green silken band fell away from his neck, burning to ash. He heard Grandpa laugh and saw him rubbing at his neck.

Iseul sneezed, smoke coming from his nostrils. He said something in his native tongue, voice full of joy. Then the imugi raised his shackled arms and breathed fire onto the manacles.

"He said that his faith in you was rewarded." Addy murmured beside Marco as the two watched the metal melt and drip from the dragon-kin's scales.

Marco had to stifle a happy laugh as he filled with delight for his friend. "Then let's not waste any time. Come my friends!" The smurf stage whispered and led them to where he'd hopped over the wall. He made sure the reptilian was able to clear the wall as the old smurf proved his balance issues were well and truly faked. Grandpa vaulted the wall as easily as Iseul climbed over it. The sailor smurf hopped over last, catching sight of a strange figure glowing moon-white in the forest. It beckoned and the escaped slaves ran.

"Con?!" Marco couldn't help his surprised gasp when he recognized the features of the glowing being by the ripped wing.

"Indeed, Marco Smurf. I suppose you have never seen yumboe before on the full moon." The fairy chuckled. He led the way and the group followed.

"Your friend here is a moon fairy." Addy informed his grandson. "They glow like that when the moon's full."

The boson chuckled, only his eyes could be seen as dark points in contrast to the glow. "You have met some of my people, old one?"

"Oh, I have indeed!" Grandpa said cheerfully. "It was around the same time I met a beautiful human princess with a magic drum."

"You will have to tell me sometime. I miss stories from my homeland." The fairy's voice grew wistful for only a moment. Then, "We will have to stop ahead. Orion must remove the binding there."

"That light show didn't sm-remove it?" The younger smurf asked as the group slowed.

"You would have felt the pain if it had. Orion has said that it will not be pleasant." Con warned.

The fairy whistled and waited. After a few heartbeats, the answering call came from the group's left. They pushed through the thick leaves into a small clearing that could barely fit a human lying prone. The stryx was there, full sized, along with Flo, Jet, Victorie, Jack, and Aaron.

"Good, everyone made it back." The yumboe sighed with relief.

Marco looked at the fairy. "Is Aofie…"

"Yer lover's fine, Orpheus, get yer arse over here so we can get back to the ship!" Jet chortled.

"We decided the reunion would be too much of a distraction." Orion explained as the sailor approached. "Better to have it once all of us are safe, yes?"

That was a good idea. Marco took a breath before looking up into the pupil-less eyes of the ship's mage. "Fair enough. I'm aware this won't be smurfy. Go ahead."

"My apologies for any pain in advance." The stryx murmured, picking up the tome and reciting words in what the young smurf was sure was the fox fey's native tongue. The avian lifted a clawed finger and spun it, drawing a complex pattern in the air that condensed into a sphere of liquid. The words came to a peak and the bubble dumped itself onto the sailor's head.

The young smurf gasped as a sensation tore at him from seemingly everywhere. Like a hundred threads were pulled taught and snapped violently throughout his being. He fell. As suddenly as it began it was over, but like a bee sting his entire body throbbed as the pain ebbed. He made a sound as though to start a quip but couldn't.

It was several moments before Marco could stand, Grandpa at his side helping him up. When had he fallen to his knees? His body throbbed and ached, but he felt as though he could manage. "Lets… get to the ship."

Orion had shrank again, the tome was gone, likely to a magical hiding place. No, wait, was it tucked under his wing?

A snarl, quieter and higher pitched than a dog, erupted through the foliage just before the kumiho stepped out of the underbrush. Her nine tails whipped and writhed around her, fanning out to make the fox fey appear bigger.

"I think, after I capture all of you, I will not heal you." Her voice was intertwined with a growl that seemed to come both from her throat and all around. "I will feast on you one by one until there is only a bound and broken seumeopeu left." She pawed the ground, claws digging lines in the soil.

The kumiho leapt at the group, tails somehow leading. Chaos erupted. Marco felt himself thrown to the ground, Addy landing heavily on top of him. The old smurf rolled off and the sailor lifted his face from the dirt to see him fending off a tail with his walking stick. Light flashed behind him, brighter and more red than Con's glow. He dove under a paw swiping at him.

Somewhere behind him another flash of light, He felt heat, heard Yeou's yelp. It was then he realized Iseul was fighting the Kumiho at her head. He dove at the paw as it passed him again, hands gripped fur and he held on. The world flew in a dizzying blur. Flame singed his back and he almost lost his grip. A large avian claw snatched the leg just above where Marco hung on.

He still had grip on some fur, though the world spun and he felt himself flying. He landed hard on the ground and his aching body protested against more abuse. Marco picked himself up and looked at the scene. The fur in his hand had turned into silken cloth.

Both Flo and Jet were darting around, keeping four tails busy between the two of them. Con, Victorie, and Jack handled one each; though the pixie was in trouble wrapped up in a tail. Orion and Iseul were facing the Kumiho herself. He couldn't see Grandpa. He scrambled to his feet to rejoin the fray. Iseul dived out of sight.

A blast of light knocked him backwards again. The cries and sounds of the fight had stopped as well. When the sailor smurf picked himself up again, a sky blue eastern dragon hovered in the middle of the clearing.

Yeou's laugh was almost a series of vulpine yips. "Congratulations, yong. I will now get to see how your kind taste!" The fox dove for the dragon.

The fight became a scuffle, the smaller fey were left to watch to pick their moment as the two spun and grappled on the ground. Orion dove towards the pair, adding a third massive body to the knot. White feathers flew.

Something twinkled and Marco looked away from the fray. The decanter! If the fur had changed to the kumiho's robe, then the genie's home must have fallen out. He ran towards it, grabbing the glass neck and opening the top. He heard Yeou laughing. Nothing had happened yet? What was he supposed to do? He tried rubbing the glass. Blue smoke coalesced inside the glass and he rubbed vigorously, trying to speed up the summons.

"New hands have touched my anchor." Sama's voice came from the smoke as she escaped from the decanter. "And thus with renewed energy I find myself with a new master after three centuries." Sama floated before him, looking curiously over his shoulder.

Marco looked behind him and gasped. Both Iseul and Orion were tangled in the fox's tails and her teeth narrowly missed catching one of the twins. "Great smurfs!" He exclaimed.

"Perhaps my new master will not be alive for so long." Sama said calmly.

The spice trader whirled. "What are your limits, Sama?"

"Ask and I will tell you if I can not." The djinn hovered there serenely.

"Wish her dead!" Victorie had noticed his possession of the genie.

Yeou turned quickly to look at him. "And would you wish me dead, seumeopeu? He who would not kill?" She pointed her nose at something on the ground and dread seized him.

"Grandpa!" The smurf cried. The old smurf was caught neatly between the fox's paws.

"Return Sama to me, pet, and I may yet let the old one live." The kumiho showed her teeth.

He couldn't kill. It wasn't the smurfy way. The smurfy way! He turned to the djinn. "I wish Yeou the kumiho had the kindhearted nature of a smurf!" The call echoed through the clearing.

"No!" The fox snarled, forgetting the old smurf under her claws and leaping towards Marco.

Sama smiled in delight. "Your wish is my command, master." She clapped.

A lance of blue light flashed from the djinn and struck the fox in her chest, she grunted, slowing until she sat on the ground. Her tails unraveled from her captives. Orion flew away to perch on a tree. Iseul wound his way through the air and hovered near the Kumiho's head. His body had lengthened to be as long as an ogre was tall and a long dorsal fin stretched from his head to his tail fan. On his face were now whiskers like a catfish.

"We should finish her while we have the chance." Victorie had pulled a curved knife from somewhere on her person and was walking towards the fox.

"No." Iseul flew in a lazy loop, circling himself. "I considered that as well." Below him Yeou melted, tails retreating. The kumiho had resumed her humanoid form, a sleeve torn from her silken dress. She was silent, staring at the ground with unseeing eyes.

The dragon continued. "With her heart changed, she will be no danger to us. For I have seen the heart of a smurf and it is truly a blessing to the world." He stopped his rotations to smile at Marco. The smurf grinned in return.

"Smurfnabbit, what happened?" Grandpa was slowly climbing to his feet where he'd been trapped.

"Marco done went an made 'er a goody two shoes with a wish is what." Aaron stopped his approach to help the old smurf up.

The sailor looked again at their vanquished foe. Yeou hadn't moved. "Will she be ok?"

Sama hovered at the edge of his vision. "She will have to adjust to her new outlook on life. Before she was a noble evil who lived by laws she set herself. Now she is good. She will have to find herself."

He walked towards his former mistress and stooped down to get into her field of vision. She looked up at him with an unfathomable expression. "I hope now you can see why we fought so hard to be free."

The kumiho said nothing, looking back towards the ground.

"Do you have any more wishes, Master?" The djinn floated lazily in the air.

His first thought was to be with Aofie. That would happen soon enough. He couldn't think of anything that he needed. Any wishes to be home or for spices would take away the adventure in getting them. "I wish you were with a master who made you truly happy." He held up the decanter.

The djinn laughed, taking her anchor from his hand. "While it is tempting to stay with you, I remember my favorite. Tawdie!" The genie disappeared.

"I think I know who her favorite was." Iseul gestured below him. Yeou was gone.

"Do you think she will wish herself to be as she was?" Con asked, good wing flicking in agitation.

"I don't know, but let's not smurf around to find out!" Addy cried. "Lead the way, whippersmurfers!"

"All those who can not fly, climb onto my back." The dragon offered. The four grounded fey settled themselves onto Iseul and the group took off.

Iseul roared, the sound as loud as thunder.

 **00000**

They touched down as the sun rose. The ship was bobbing in a small cove and using a log as a dock. The dragon rose into the air as soon as his passengers departed.

Grandpa grabbed the sailor and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy I could burst! Freedom never tasted so sweet."

Marco laughed, returning the hug. "I'm sure when we make it back to the village, Papa will be astounded to see you."

"Oh, I'm posismurfly itching to get going." The old smurf let his grandson go and smirked. "How about that race?"

The spice trader was sure his elder had something up his sleeve then. He spotted Aofie running down the log towards them. Second place wouldn't be bat at all. "I'm fairly sure now you have some means to win. Go, smurf on ahead. I'll smurf up lat-mm"

The selkie had reached him and nearly thrown herself on him. The two tumbled to the ground as the female kissed him soundly. Lying under her the smurf lost the world around him as he gave back as good as he got. He was dimly aware of the old smurf chortling.

Marco brushed his fingers over his lover's thick brown locks. "Oh Aofie, how I missed you."

"Me bonnie croi glan." Aofie snuggled against him. "I missed ye too."

"Ah to be young and in love again." Addy chuckled. "Would you two like to smurf back with me?" The old smurf pulled a jeweled box from his beard.

The selkie got up off of him and helped the sailor to his feet. The younger smurf shook his head. "I prefer the open sea to the open sky. Adventure calls, Grandpa." He wrapped his arm around his lover.

"Suit your smurf." The elder chuckled. "I'll tell Papa to expect you back in some six months."

"Smurfy journey, Grandpa. It was a pleasure smurfing you and I'm quite sure Papa will be overjoyed to smurf you again." The two smurfs shared another hug.

Marco stepped back as Addy opened the box and a hot air balloon drifted from the box, enlarging as it drifted to hover just off the ground in front of the old fey. The elderly smurf hopped in. "Farewell, grandsmurf! Smurfy travels!"

The balloon rose into the air, motes of magic gathering then encircling the aircraft. It wavered like air over a heated rock and disappeared.

Orion was dancing on his feet again. "Fascinating!" The stryx exclaimed. "If I am not mistaken, it just entered the land of Nod. Travel by way of dreams… what a novel concept!"

Aaron nudged Marco with his elbow as he walked by. "Worst shore leave ever."

Jet buzzed by the imp's head. "Says the bloke who starts most of our tavern fights!" Flo tittered and flew back towards the ship.

"Oi! In those fights I'm not gunna get me arse 'anded to me." The ram-horned fey huffed.

Con walked by the smurf and paused to murmur. "But he does lose most times."

"I 'eard that, Ngconde, ya wanker! Say it to me face an we'll see who loses! I swear on me mum!" For all his talk, Aaron still walked towards the ship. He started hurrying when the moon fairy started towards him.

Marco looked at the dragon. Iseul seemed to be examining himself. "Would you like to join us, my friend?"

The sky blue yong considered the question. "Yes." He answered at length. "But only for a few days. I need to return to my family. I fear my parents may think me dead. They will be amazed to hear that their son has ascended. I am the youngest in centuries!"

As Aofie and the smurf walked up the plank to the ship, Captain Rackham nodded at the couple. "The offer still stands, Marco Smurf."

The sailor grinned. "I can think of no better way to end this adventure, than to call myself part of the Marlin's crew."

The Marlin skipped down the coast to a new port, the trade there was good. Marco had his pepper (the only payment he'd accept) and by the end of the day they left towards the west. The dragon stayed with them four days, departing the morning of the fifth.

"Farewell, Marco Smurf! May the Great Ones allow me to see you again!" Iseul called as he flew away. The smurf waved until the blue dragon was out of sight.

The open ocean seemed to roll by as quickly as the weeks. The sailor spent his time working the ship by day and making love to and snuggled against Aofie at night. He was overjoyed when spring finally gave way to summer. His feelings hadn't changed. He started looking for the perfect gift.

By Orion's judgement, they stopped several times to trade. Alexandria, Marsala, then Faro. At a stop in France, he found what he was searching for. A simple band made of pearl, spelled to resize itself to the wearer as well as to be harder to break. When the light hit it just right, it seemed to flash all the colors of the rainbow.

At dinner that night the entire crew was gathered. They knew. He wanted to cook in her stead, but Flo convinced him the selkie would know something was afoot then. The food had already been brought out. He got to help with that at least. He sat at the table with the Captain and crew waiting, ready to burst through the door to share his excitement with his love.

Aofie walked back into the mess and started for her place beside the smurf. Half way there she noticed no one was eating. She stopped and placed her hand on her hip. "What's all this about then?"

Marco stood and pulled out the little box. He saw his love's face transform from curiosity to joyous surprise. "They wanted to be here to see." He knelt down. "Aofie, I would be honored if you'd adventure with me forever. Marry me?" He opened the box.

With a delighted sound that was part laugh, part sob, the selkie nodded. "Always, croi glan."

Her hand trembled as he put the ring on her finger. He marveled at it before she pounced on him, hugging him as they tumbled to the floor. The table erupted in cheers as the pair kissed. When they came up for air there were congratulations all around and dinner began.

Flo hugged Aaron, smooshing his head against her chest. "Oh! It's so romantic I just can't stand it!"

The imp colored and struggled to get away from her. "Oi ya cheeky bint, gerroff me!"

Morgan threw back his head and laughed. "Well, I hope you have the wedding on the ship so I can attend."

He hadn't thought of were, though something bothered him. "I think that's a grand idea. But why wouldn't-"

The Captain held up a hand. "My kin can track me if I touch the ground. I wouldn't want to cause that sort of trouble to your people."

"My apologies, Captain. I wasn't aware." Marco frowned.

"It's no trouble." The half breed lifted his chin, smirking. "It's why they call me Mad Morgan. A dwarf mixed with stone sprite on the ocean? Insanity!" He chucked.

"Ach. It's more like genius, is what." Aofie pointed out. "There are plenty-a ways te stay afloat."

"And friends to help as well." Con raised his glass. "To friends, old and new. We enrich each other's lives into a grand tapestry."

The group cheered.

After dinner Flo ushered the couple out of the mess. "I'll take care of the dishes. Go! Be romantic!"

They didn't have to be told twice. The selkie took Marco by the hand and led him to her room. He was sure he was a shade of purple from Jet's catcalls. He still shut the door and kissed her.

"I was worried for a bit." Aofie confessed, backing towards her pelt. "It's been nearly five months since we freed ye. I started te think ye were gettin second thoughts."

The smurf walked forward and took her hands in his. "Never. My only problem was finding just the right gift. When I saw that ring, my heart knew it was meant to be yours." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "It changes size… though I'm afraid you'll still have to remove it to get into your skin."

"Aye." She admired the ring for a moment. "But that'll be tha only time it's off me finger."

The female pulled her hands away and reached behind her, pulling the ties of her dress free. The cloth slid to the floor. It made him want to reach out and trace the bubble patterns on her sides. Those almost perfectly circular spots that transitioned her darker chocolate skin to a lighter caramel.

He devested himself and joined her as she lay down. Instead of his hands he used his lips, kissing each spot starting at her hip. Aofie dissolved into helpless giggles. He was tempted to deviate from the path as he neared her chest. Instead, he trailed upwards and pressed his lips to hers. Her moan hummed through him as she opened her mouth to his.

Her hands slid down his back and she giggled again as his wagging tail brushed her fingers. Marco shifted from leaning on his hands to his elbows so he could distract the selkie. Both of his thumbs rubbed circles on her nipples and she arched her back upwards, his tail forgotten. She pulled away to gasp when he squeezed her peaks gently.

"Sooner or later you'll grow bored of my tail." He teased.

"Never." She protested. "I cannae help it, it's tha cutest thing." She grinned at him, face flushed. "Maybe I should pay attention te it's neighbor." Was the only warning he had before she reached between them and gripped his smurf.

He hissed in pleasure when she started stroking him. "Aofie." The smurf moaned, head dropping to rest on her chest. It was a moment before he regained his senses enough to lift himself up. She moved her hips and aligned them.

He pushed into her heat. The smurf loved how they fit together. He started to glide in and out of her, finding their rhythm. He lowered himself down towards her chest and lavished attention on her breasts, sucking at one peak before moving to the other. The selkie's cries became throaty once he gripped her hips to help pull her towards him.

Marco tried to savor the sensations without letting them overwhelm him. It was an impossible task, especially when he happened to look at his lover and see her face flushed. He felt himself tensing and moved, lifting one leg to hold on and using his free hand to brush against her pearl. He knew to pick up the tempo to push her over the edge.

She came undone, gripping the fur of her pelt and crying out. Not a moment too soon. He followed her in bliss, emptying his seed in a series of erratic thrusts. The smurf lowered himself down to the pelt beside her. She rolled, laying against his side.

"Croi glan." Aofie murmured sleepily. "Dinnae let me sleep. I wanna go round again."

The sailor chuckled. "If that's what you desire, my heart."

 **00000**

The ship was almost to Gerard's land when the fog began. Jet called down from the crow's nest. "That's no natural fog!"

Marco looked into the thick swirls of grey. The feeling of moisture on his skin was absent. An illusion?

Captain Rackham called down from his place at the wheel. "Rouse Orion! I know this tactic well. Keep your eyes out for the Pepper Pirates!"

"Hard to starboard! Hard to-" Jet screamed just before the boat rocked violently. Timber crunched and cracked where a ship rammed them broadside on port. The smurf was thrown off his feet. He spotted Aofie half-crawling towards her room. He pushed himself to his feet.

"Pepper, you son of a troll! I'll grind your bones to ash!" Rackham snarled, drawing his cutlass.

"Har har har! If it isn't Mad Morgan Rackham. Haven't you drowned yet, half-breed?" The imp stood on the bowsprit, eight other imps jumping down from the bow onto the Marlin's deck. They were all armed, most with swords, one with a spear.

Marco picked up a mop as the pirates ran into battle. A short imp with an eyepatch singled him out and cut his mop in twain with a single slash. The smurf was left dodging.

"Stop that female! Kill the selkie!" The imp captain cried. The tall imp with a spear chased after Aofie. Marco jumped over the imp's head and cutlass swipe. He landed in a tumble, realizing the ship was listing badly. It didn't matter. The imp had caught up to his fiance.

"Aofie! Look out!" The sailor bellowed. He watched the pelt go over the side and the pirate's muscles flex.

The selkie turned. The spear flashed. There was blood. Aofie tumbled over the side of the railing.

The smurf ran toward the railing, uncaring about the chaos around him. Something hit him in the head and his vision spun. He tumbled to the ground. Something caught his pants to keep him from rolling along with the ship's list. He focused on the body who caught him. Unfamiliar legs. He struggled. Kicked. Lashed out with fists. A boot took him in the stomach.

All the while his mind replayed the image of his chocolate skinned lover falling backwards with blood streaming down her face.

Ropes bound him and he was dragged aboard the pirate ship and tied hastily to the mast. "Aofie! Aofie! AOFIE!" The smurf screamed until he was hoarse, struggling against the ropes until his skin was raw.

The pirates disengaged their ship from the Marlin. Marco watched it sink as he screamed. At some point one of the pirates had had enough of his shouts and smashed his temple with a bottle of ale.

Darkness took him.

 **00000 FIN 00000**

 **Author's Post Note: No, this ending isn't happy. However this feeds directly into the episode called 'Marco Smurf and the Pepper Pirates'. As far as my main story goes, that happens a little bit in the future and pretty much goes as it does in the cartoon.**

 **I was inspired to write this by that very episode, specifically where Marco is telling tales of his adventures and we hear 'The dragon gave a mighty roar and I never saw that genie again.'**

 **Hope folks have enjoyed this interlude. The fate of any survivors of the Marlin's crew will be revealed in my main plotline. :D**

 **Songlist:**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song (The general song for sailing and at-sea danger).**  
 **Dolpins Cry by Live (Marco and Aofie's love song)**  
 **Daylight by Maroon 5 (The morning before Marco is taken to Yeou's villa)**  
 **No Leaf Clover by Metallica (Marco's capture by the Pepper Pirates)**


End file.
